Make Everything Ok
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Janae Black and her mother move to La Push with Billy and Jacob Black their relatives...The next few months are going to be interesting. What secrets will be revealed? What secrets will be kept?
1. Ch 1 Cousins

**Chapter 1**

"Jan…"

Smokey grey eyes stared out the window almost in a trance. She watched as the trees drifted by as if they were running away from the VW Rabbit as he rolled smoothly down the road.

"Jany…"

She was oddly aware that in the next ten to fifteen minutes she would be starting a new school. She wasn't all that thrilled about it, but when her father had passed away from a heart attack almost five years ago, she didn't realize at the tender age of eleven the kind of money it took to keep a house a home and when her mother came to her two weeks ago and told her they would be moving to La Push Washington to stay with her father's twin brother William Black and her cousin Jacob Black; Now at the age of sixteen reality crashed down around her.

"Janae, are you in there?"

Janae's smokey grey eyes pulled from the side window as they peered over at her cousin Jacob. He had a hint of a cocky smirk on his red lips as he chuckled slightly. "You okay Jany?" He used the nickname he'd given her and everyone picked up on when she was five.

Janae nodded slowly. "Yea, I'm about as okay as I can be Jake. Sorry – I don't mean to space out on you. I'm just a little nervous."

Her and Jacob had been the closest two cousins could possibly be. They had been born five days apart, they practically grew up together, but when her father got transferred to Seattle for his perfect dream job, when she was just nine years old; they both had separation issues. Her grey eyes studied him as she reached over and ran her fingers through his cropped black hair. "I can't believe you cut off your beautiful locks. It always looked like black silk curtains."

Jake chuckled. "It was bound to happen eventually. I just got tired of it always being in my face when I work on the cars at the garage; easier to keep cooler too. This high body temp that dad passed down; I really must thank him properly someday."

Janae couldn't help the giggle that slipped. His relationship with his father was much like her relationship with her mother; very playful but also very respectful during serious times.

Jake reached over and squeezed her hand slightly. "You shouldn't worry so much. You already know Quil and Embry. We were all like the four musketeers growing up. You just have been present for a few years."

Janae nodded. "I know it'll be nice to see them again. I've actually missed all of you immensely."

Jake nodded. "If you think my hair is short, wait until you see Embry's and Quil's. It's just as short."

A shocked looked crossed Janae's face as Jake turned into the school parking lot and shut the car off. "You're kidding me. Embry said it would be a cold day in hell before he ever cut his hair."

Jake chuckled. "Yea hell froze over and took his hair with it." Jake got out and Janae fell in step beside him as he took her to the office to get her class schedule and get her a locker near his as well.

Jared scratched the back of his head. "So who is this Janna or Jinan chick to Jake again?"

Quil and Embry both rolled their eyes. Jake had started two weeks ago with telling everyone to be on their best behavior because his cousin was moving back. Quil and Embry were excited and couldn't wait to see her. She'd left when she was nine and even though they'd both had several short conversations with her over the phone when she could call Jake or vice versa it was never the same as seeing her in person. It had been seven years and she would have definitely changed a lot.

Quil looked over at Jared. "You ass Janae is Jake's cousin. Billy has a twin brother and he died a few years ago so Janae and her mom moved in with Billy and Jake."

Paul chuckled as his onyx eyes shifted back and forth in the hall and he watched every underclassman parade around the hallways of La Push High in their short skirts or too tight jean covered asses; licking his lips several times to keep himself from drooling. He'd bagged a few of them and then he'd started dating Jake's older sister Rachel. She was a senior this year; he'd been able to control his urges simply for the fact that Rachel had an even more wicked sexual appetite than he himself did. They'd both kept each other sexually satisfied. They fucked like a couple of bunnies and in the oddest places; barn, school janitorial closet, science lab which they almost got caught. Hell Rachel had even let him bang her against a tree in the woods. Shit they'd nearly been caught by Billy when he had her pressed against the side of the house.

Rachel would be graduating high school early and had already put a down payment on a small apartment in Forks and once she graduated she would be moving into it. Paul hadn't imprinted on Rachel and was hoping to never imprint on anyone.

Paul cleared his throat. "It means we have to watch what we say around Jake's cousin or she's going to find out about our hairy secrets. I have a feeling she's going to find out anyway. We do too much together as a pack and Billy is always involved. She's going to suspect something or she's going to figure it out on her own. Either way we're all fucked if she finds out."

Jared nodded. "Maybe someone will imprint on her and we won't have to keep it from her."

Paul growled. "That's disgusting. Can you imagine imprinting on the female version of Jake? Jeez, hairy legs, big head, no waist, and a five o'clock shadow every morning. She's probably gotta shave every night before bed and every morning before leaving for school." Paul involuntarily shivered as he gagged.

Jared chuckled. "I'm sure she doesn't look like Jake. I'm sure she looks like any female here at school."

Paul fluttered his eyelashes as he leaned his elbow on Jared's shoulder. "Anyone but Kimmie." Paul got an elbow in the ribs for good measure.

"How does my pointy elbow feel in your lung dickhead?" Jared snapped.

Embry and Quil leaned against each other as they heard the exchange between Paul and Jared. Paul was forever teasing Jared about Kim; Jared's imprint. Only three of the guys had imprinted as of yet, Sam their alpha, Jared on Kim and Jake. Everyone else was just waiting for it and Paul was praying he was never that whipped for any female; not even Rachel Black.

Paul coughed slightly as he rubbed his ribs where Jared had elbowed him. "Asshole." He muttered under his breath.

"Maybe next time you'll watch what you say about my imprint." Jared glared over at Paul. They were best friends so teasing each other was a daily give in. They could tease each other about everything and anything; well except Kim. Jared wouldn't stand for it. She was sweet and pure of heart and there was no way he would allow one of his pack brothers to hurt her.

Quil perked up as he noticed Jake and Janae walking closer to them. "Oh my God. She got HOT."

Embry chuckled as he reached over and smacked Quil in the back of the head. "Dude, that's your best friend's cousin. Let's not go there unless one of us imprints on her."

Jake stopped in front of the guys. "Hey guys this is my cousin Janae, Janae these are the guys."

Janae started to say something when Embry ran up and lifted her off the ground and spun her in circles in the middle of the school hallway. Her giggles filled the small school as they echoed and bounced off the walls. The next one to grab her was Quil who did the same thing.

Jake made a face. "Okay enough you two, you're gonna make her dizzy and she'll puke in the hallway." Jake looked over and saw the terror twins and smirked. "Janae the two on the end are Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote."

Jared waved as Janae waved back and Paul drug his eyes from some girl's ass as he looked over and saw Jake's cousin. He got a feeling in the pit of his stomach. There was something different about this girl; he couldn't put his finger on it. Suddenly his eyes fell onto hers and he felt his world as it tilted and spun completely out of control.

Son of a bitch, Paul just imprinted on Jake's cousin. Paul began to shake from head to toe and he broke eye contact with Janae and looked at the other pairs of eyes on him. He pushed off from the lockers he'd been leaning against as he slammed his fist into a locker. He turned and ran from the school, barely making it into the trees before he phased.

Jared made a face after he turned his eyes back to his friends from the direction his retreating friend just headed.

"This is not good."

All four boys nodded in agreement as Janae frowned. "Was it something I said?"

None of the guys answered her as the first period bell rang and Jake rushed her to class.


	2. Ch 2 Warning Signs

**Chapter 2** – Warning Signs

A few months into school and Janae hadn't been feeling well. She wasn't sure what was going on, but figured it was just a cold. It rained all the freaking time in La Push and now that it was getting into October and the winter season was just starting. So naturally in a month or so it would start to snow.

The last few months had been overly weird for Janae. She'd started having these really weird dreams about a silver wolf. And those were mixed with dreams of Paul Lahote. She couldn't understand why she was dreaming of Paul. He was good looking and had an amazing body, but he was with Rachel; Jake's older sister and Janae's cousin.

Janae spent a lot of time alone. She wasn't sure how to deal with the dreams or the feelings she had for a complete stranger and her not feeling well was just getting on her nerves too. Janae pulled her sweater tighter around her body as she continued walking through the trees as she exhaled heavily.

Brown eyes watched as the girl walked through the trees making her way to the beach as she did every afternoon after school, she'd sit in the sand and do her homework.

'_Do you think it will happen?' _

Jake's concentration on watching his cousin was broke when Sam's thoughts cut in. He turned and watched as the bigger black wolf came up over. Jake shook his large wolf head. _'I don't know. She's showing most of the signs. She's not been feeling well for the last couple of months, but she thinks it's from the weather; she's been snappy towards her mother. Last time I hugged her, her forehead felt warm and heat was seeping through her clothes.'_

'_That sounds about right.' _Sam thought out loud.

'_At least Leah will have someone else female to have a bitch session with.' _ Paul butted in snidely.

'_PAUL! Stay out of our conversation and focus on patrol.'_ Sam ordered in his alpha voice.

Paul snorted. He still couldn't believe he'd imprinted on Jake's cousin. He was just going to continue ignoring it and hoped he didn't spill the beans. He was sticking with Rachel Black. There was no reason to switch to Janae just because he imprinted. He decided imprinting wouldn't define who he chose to be with. He would just keep pretending he hadn't imprinted on anyone. It would just be easier this way.

Sam watched as Paul's Silvery-grey wolf took off over the hill towards the cliffs for his patrol. His eyes turned back to Jake's russet wolf. _'We really need to keep an eye on her. If she is close to phasing she's going to be scared and in an obscure amount of pain. We are all going to have to be there for her; Leah more than anyone else. I've already spoken with her; she's not thrilled with it, but she understands. She knows better than anyone else what it's like to be a female wolf in this pack.'_

'_I really want to come clean with her. I don't want her going into this blind Sam. I'm scared for her Sam.'_ Jake confessed.

Sam fully understood it. He understood all of it. _'I fully understand Jake. She's your cousin and practically your best friend. But you know we can't do it, just in case she doesn't actually phase. We can always hope and pray she doesn't phase. It's bad enough Collin and Brady are only thirteen. Seth was just barely fifteen. Their ages seem to be getting younger. But we really don't want them phasing if we can help it.'_

Jake nodded. _'I know Sam…I know.'_

Sam watched as Jake took off to catch up to Janae so he could keep an eye on her.

Jake watched as she sat in the sand and was writing something down in her notebook. He wanted to phase back and walk over to her and tell her everything so badly. He wanted her to know everything.

Janae chewed her bottom lip as she stared at the blank paper in the notebook. She wished she had answers to every question in her mind right now. But obviously that wasn't going to happen. As soon as her pen hit the paper she began writing everything down that was in her brain. She needed to make some kind of physical record of what was going on with her. Just in case she actually died before she could figure out why these things were happening to her.

**Symptoms: Stomach pains – Body aches – Crazy fevers – Chills & Shakes**

**A few months ago I started getting sick. I'm not sure what is going on. I went to the doctor and they took multiple vials of blood. I'm not sure what is going on because the doctor can't figure out what's going on either. All the vials of blood and it showed nothing. **

**No virus. No disease. No cancer. **

**I don't know what is wrong with me. Maybe I'll go see a specialist in Seattle. I'm definitely not telling mom before I find out what's going on. I'm terrified. I'm might actually die before I can figure it all out. **

**I don't want to die. **

**But I'm not afraid to die.**

**The dreams about the silver wolf seem so real. As if I could reach out and run my fingers through his soft fur. I say him because the dreams point me in that direction. The dreams about Paul are something entirely different. They show me having a future wedding with him and having babies. What the hell is going on with my mind lately? Maybe I have a brain tumor or an aneurism. **

**What else could be making me have dreams of a silver wolf and a boy I barely know? **

"So what are you up to?"

Janae looked up from her notebook to see Jake coming towards her with just his khaki shorts on. "Just sitting here writing in a journal. Trying to figure something's out." She watched as he sat down next to her as she put her journal in her backpack. "I thought you were supposed to be working with Sam today for the council?"

Jake shook his head. "I did already. I finished early I knew you liked coming here after school so I figured I'd come and see how you were doing. I know you haven't been feeling good."

Janae shrugged. "I don't know what's going on. I went to the doctor and they took blood but they couldn't find anything. The doctor gave me some vitamins and thinks it was just the big move that is making me sick. I don't know what to believe yet. I guess whatever happens; happens. I'll just have to wait and see."

Jake nodded. "You know we can talk right? I mean about anything."

Janae touched his forearm. "I know, but I'm okay Jake." Janae stood up and walked towards the water's edge and walked in the water without her shoes and socks on.

She didn't notice that Jake had pulled her journal out and had read it. Jake's heart broke she was terrified of the changes her body was going through and actually thought she was going to die. Now more than ever he wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to come clean. He hurried up and put the journal back before she knew he read it.

Janae walked back over and picked up her bag. "I'm gonna head back to the house. You coming?"

Jake stood as he shook his head no. "I have to go see someone. I'll see you there later tonight." He watched as she nodded and took off back through the trees towards his house.

Janae was texting Kim, Jared's girlfriend. They'd become really good friends the last couple of months. As she rounded a huge warn path of trees when she heard some noises. As she got closer she could hear…grunting? There was a pain in her stomach growing – burning; worse than any kind of indigestion or heartburn from spicy food.

The further down the path she went the grunting turned into moaning. She turned another corner and her blue eyes widened at what she saw. Paul was completely naked and he had some girl pressed against a tree facing away from him. She was completely naked as well. Her ass was pressed against his crotch as he was pounding into her vigorously. The girls face turned towards where Janae was standing and she noticed it was Rachel; her cousin and Jake's older sister.

Janae was suddenly hurt. Her heart ached in her chest as she watched the couple going at it against the huge tree. Why did it hurt so much for her to see Paul with another girl? She took off without being seen. As she got further away her sadness turned into anger. She felt like her skin was on fire. She dropped to her knees as the pain and burning engulfed her entire body.

Jake had phased and was jogging through the woods. He had been talking to Sam once again and showed him what he'd read in her journal. Sam fully understood, but there was really nothing they could do. Technically they were tied by the council to wait.

She screamed out as she felt her body explode and every bone in her body shattered. Suddenly her scream turned into a pained howl. The pain was so intense and she could see as large black spot filled her eyes as she collapsed onto the ground in a heap; she laid there writhing in the pain. Her eyes looked down at her hands; her eyes widened as she found russet colored paws with blonde streaks around her claws.

Jake heard a scream in the trees and then he felt someone unfamiliar phase in.

'_What's happening to me?'_

'_Janae?'_ Jake could suddenly see her memories of seeing Rachel and Paul together and felt the pain and anger it had caused her all at once. _'Jany I'm coming I promise. You'll be okay.'_ Jake let out a howl and heard as his pack brothers answered it.

Janae couldn't stop it as the darkness consumed her.


	3. Ch 3 Monster

**Chapter 3** - Monster

'_Janae…Janae…Please wake up. Open your eyes.'_ Jake's worried voice begged his cousin. He nuzzled her wolf head; hoping to get her to wake up.

Sam frowned. _'Apparently phasing was too much for her…She'll be okay Jake give her a few minutes._

'_Sam, Leah didn't even pass out the first time she phased.' _Jake's eyes were filled with worry as he sat next to his cousin she wasn't even moving. Jake turned his muzzle to the sky and let out a sorrow filled howl. Soon the rest of his pack brothers acknowledged the howl with one of their own as they phased and met around Janae's wolf formed body. They all formed a circle around her.

'_Well it's about time she actually phased. What finally caused her to flip her lid?' _Paul patronized.

Jake growled deeply as he stood and snapped his teeth at Paul. _'How about you tell us why you kept imprinted on her a secret?'_

Paul backed up slight and could feel his temper sky rocketing fast. _'Because it's no one's fuckin business what I do.'_

Sam shook his head. _'Both of you calm down; we don't need you two fight right now. Paul you should've said something. Don't you understand when she wakes up she's going to return your imprint. Hence what happened with Embry and Leah?'_

'_Well I'm not going to give up my life or my girlfriend just because I imprinted on someone I don't even know or want.'_ Paul spat out angrily. _'You can't make me, Sam can't make me. It's still my personal life. And when I'm not in wolf form I'll do as I please.'_

Jared nudged Paul's side. _'Calm down bro. No one's forcing you to do anything.'_

_Jake grumbled as he walked over and lay next to Janae's body again. Embry and Quil sat next to him. 'Don't worry Jake she'll wake up soon.' _Embry whined softly.

'_Yea she's always been the toughest out of all of us.' _Quil piped in. _'Remember when we went for that hike through the trees and we were all seven she broke her arm in three different places and didn't even cry. She sat and laughed the whole time. The rest of us were scared to death and she sat laughing at the looks on our faces.'_

Embry coughed out a laugh._ 'I remember that. She was really in a lot of pain, but just couldn't stop laughing at us until we got her back to the house and her dad took her to the emergency room.'_

Leah whined. _'Poor Janae; I was hoping the gene for the females stopped with me.'_ Leah eyes held loads of emotions she felt someone nudge her and looked over and saw Embry looking at her with sullen eyes. _'I'm okay Embry. It just sucks. I really didn't want her to have to go through this.'_

Janae moved around slightly. Her head was filled with voices talking amongst themselves. _'Oh my God, my head hurts.'_ She moved a little more.

'_Janae? Are you awake?' _

Jake's worried voice filled her head as she slowly moved around. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her fur covered paws which had replaced her hands. Her blue eyes turned up and saw a huge russet colored wolf standing next to her with a worried look in it's eyes. _'J-Jake is that you?' The wolf nodded. 'Am I a wolf now or is this just a hallucination?' _

'_No it's definitely not a hallucination. You inherited the wolf gene from your father. A few of the guys in the tribe have the gene. The fevers, body aches, chills everything you've been feeling it's a sign that the gene has become active and you just needed something to piss you off enough to phase and apparently seeing Paul with Rachel pushed you over the edge.'_ Jake spared a look towards Paul who was brooding away from the pack.

Janae moved around slightly as she stood up from the ground. Her clothing was in a pile of shredded cotton and jean material under her. Her backpack was sitting next to the shreds of material. Jake was quick to her side as she slightly leaned against this. _'Why do I hurt so badly? My head hurts; my body hurts. Everything just hurts.'_

Jake felt her weight against his side. _'Just take it easy Janae the first phase is always painful. Once you start phasing more regularly you won't feel it anymore. We have to start getting you trained.'_

'_Trained? Trained for that exactly?'_

'_You remember when we were kids and our fathers would get together and tell us the Quileute legends about being decedents of wolves and how the spirit warriors used to protect the tribe from cold ones?'_ Janae nodded as she remembered. _'Well the legends were all obviously true. Cold ones are real. Vampires are real and because they keep coming on our land; your wolf gene activated and you phased. You're part of the pack now. We have to get you training on how to kill a vampire and you need to start patrolling with the rest of us. It's not easy balancing school and the pack but it's do-able.'_

'_This is so weird.'_ Janae mumbled shaking her head and stood up moving around slightly. _'Why wouldn't dad tell me about this before it happened? Or even your dad or you? I…I just feel like I'm going to freak out any minute and maybe explode into something different.' _Janae whined slightly.

'_We couldn't tell you. Believe me I wanted to tell you, but there was always a chance you wouldn't have changed. Leah was the first documented case of a female carrying the gene. It was never heard of before she phased. Freak out all you want that's why we're all here with you. If you want to talk with Leah you can. She's not going to lie or hide anything from you.'_

Paul sat away from everyone else and kept his thoughts to himself. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful Janae looked even in her wolf form; the russet color of her fur matched Jake's but it had sporadic blonde patches. It was a color all her own and match her perfectly. Paul shook his head. The imprint had been working. Suddenly he watched as Janae stood and walked around a bit, her insane blue eyes landed on him and their eyes locked and then he felt it.

She just imprinted back on him. He felt his whole body erupt in tingles from his snout to the tip of his tail. So that's what it felt like for the girls to be imprinted on. And what Embry felt when Leah imprinted back on him. He felt his chest get extremely heavy. Unexpectedly having this connection with her he could instantly read her thoughts and how she'd been so hurt to catch him and Rachel screwing in the woods earlier. And then her rage built up until it made her phase.

Paul shook his head. _'Well I'm not going to wait for the blood suckers to invade our land. I'm going to go patrol because this is as boring as it is pathetic.'_ Paul rolled his eyes as he took off through the trees, instantly feeling the hurt coming from his imprint at the words he'd just used. His heart twinged in his chest and he pushed himself to get as far away from Janae as possible.

Leah had disappeared and returned in human form with shorts and a tank top on and had a pair of shorts and a t-shirt for Janae. "C'mon Janae come walk with me, I'll help you get changed back without the prying eyes of the boys and we can talk." She watched as Jake nudged Janae probably giving her some encouragement and watched as Janae followed Leah deep into the trees. "Just think human and breathe deeply to calm yourself down. The fur will start to turn to skin and you'll be your old self again. I'll give you some privacy to get dressed." She laid the clothes on the ground and walked away.

Janae did as Leah said as she closed her eyes, suddenly she couldn't hear the guys in her head anymore. She looked down and squealed at her nakedness. She scampered over and grabbed the clothes as she pulled on the shorts and t-shirt.

Leah was a year younger than Sam, but he had been at this longer than anyone else in the pack. Leah heard Janae squeal, she must not have realized she was going to be naked. Leah laughed slightly. "Is naked not quite your style?" She called out behind her with a smile in her voice. She watched as Janae fidgeted as she walked out from behind the tree in.

Janae couldn't help laughing with Leah. "No I definitely wasn't expecting the naked part."

Leah watched as she got quiet before a deep frown over took her beautiful face. Janae shook her head as she looked down at herself. "What am I going to do Leah?" Quiet tears leaked out of her eyes as Leah stepped closer to her. "I-I'm a-a m-m-monster. I'm a hideous monster." She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed. Leah quietly wrapped her arms around the younger girl. She knew this was going to be harder on Janae. She could only hope she could help her through it.


	4. Ch 4 Friendly

**Chapter 4 **- Friendly

It killed Leah to relive the memories of Janae thinking she was a monster. Embry tried to do everything he could to help her through it.

Leah helped train Janae; she quickly became one of the fastest in the pack. She had speed and agility on her side. She didn't like confrontation but she was fiercely loyal to the rest of her pack mates. She didn't do a lot of talking with them and she blocked her thoughts on almost everything. She kept to herself a lot.

Jake knew it was going to be hard for her, but he didn't realize just how much self control she really had. She very rarely got angry and she didn't eat as much as the rest of them. She was turning out to be some ways exactly like Leah and yet in some ways the exactly opposite of Leah.

Jake noticed her friendship with the rest of the imprints wasn't the same as her friendship with the pack. She was close to the girls, but somehow he felt like because she blocked her thoughts from the guys she kept them at arm's length. And once she'd found out what imprinting was and that she and Paul had imprinted on each other. She ignored him. She flat out ignored everything about him. She knew he was fighting the imprint because he was happy with Rachel and she wasn't about to do anything to hurt her cousin's happiness. No one told Rachel about Paul imprinting on Janae and no one would. Janae had asked Sam to make it an alpha order; and he did.

Jake sat at the table in Sam and Emily's kitchen as he shook his head. "I just don't understand how she does it. She'd part of the same damn pack and yet no one can see her thoughts unless she allows them too. And what the hell was up with that alpha order on all of us to not say anything about her and Paul's imprint?"

Sam sighed heavily. "It was what she wanted. I double checked with her several times and she was extremely adamant about it. As far as the mind cut off. I'm not sure how she's able to control what she does and does not show us. I can't make her show us, her own private thoughts are hers. If it was something bad against the pack I could alpha order. But we both know that's not the case. Leah has been trying to help her as much as possible."

Jared nodded. "Yea Kim said she doesn't talk about the pack or patrol, she keeps it to school work, friends and even guys. She barely says two words to any of us during lunch and even less when on patrol. She blatantly ignores Paul."

Paul scoffed as he let the chair he was leaning back on two legs fall forward. "I really don't give a shit if she talks to me. She saved my ass a couple of times and saved my relationship with Rachel. She lets me know when there's a vampire scent around, but no communication between us is fine with me." This was a deliberate LIE! It killed him that Janae wouldn't even acknowledge his presence at school or even during pack meetings. She'd been spending a lot of time with Leah, Seth and Embry. He knew choosing Rachel instead of his imprint would be a stupid mistake, but it didn't keep him from doing it nonetheless.

Paul pushed away from the table and stood he was annoyed with everything. He walked into the living room and paced trying to get his head on correctly. He wanted to be with Janae but he still wanted Rachel too and that wasn't fair to either of them; so he stayed with Rachel. He had started thinking about the future. He could have a future with Rachel. They'd officially been together for a year and a half. The problem was everything in his body kept telling him to get to know Janae. Everything he'd learned from her so far was from Jake. Paul raked his hands through his hair gripping the ends and tugging hard on them. He was officially losing his damn mind.

Janae was sitting outside the Uley residence. Why couldn't they just let her be? Why was it so hard to just let her be herself and leave her alone? Janae kept to herself by nature. She had always been quiet to begin with; to her this was nothing new. Of course the fur and tail were new to her, but with everything else in life she was just dealing with it. She heard the door open and close and she already knew who it was by the sound of the footsteps on the wooden porch.

Paul walked past Janae as she was sitting on the porch steps; jean shorts and a blue spaghetti strapped tank top. The colors made her tan skin glow. He was surprised she hadn't cut her hair yet. It made her wolf look shaggier, but she was still extremely beautiful in or out of wolf form. Paul stood in front of her. "I know you heard everything."

Janae looked over at him. God he was good looking from the muscles in his arms, legs and the muscle definition itself in his back and chest to his onyx eyes and red lips. It was all part of the neatly put together package that was Paul Lahote. She wasn't stupid she knew he had a few questions for her. "So ask your question." She continued to pretend to ignore him while texting Kim like always.

Paul hated how flippant she was; like nothing in the world mattered to her. He watched as she continued to text and the more her phone would ding when it would receive a text back it just fueled the fire inside of him. "Why do you ignore me?"

Jane slid her phone closed as she stood up from the porch steps and stepped down to the patch of dirt standing in front of Paul. "What would you have me do Paul? Fall at your feet like some Quileute God? You're dating my cousin. You've been dating Rachel for 18 months. What do you want me to do? You're the one who decided to ignore the imprint because you love her. I refuse to be the reason my cousin gets heartbroken. You might have no conscience but I do."

Paul scowled. She was right. He really hated that she could always state the obvious. She'd been in the pack now for barely six months and every time she made a statement about anything; she was always right. "I know, but I can't help the way I feel about you either."

Janae shook her head. "You really want to know why I ignore you." Paul nodded and she sighed heavily as she pushed her phone into her back pocket. Her eyes fell to the dirt and then back up to him. "I ignore you because it's easier then letting myself talk to you; easier then letting the imprint take over and kill me to not be near you. It's easier to ignore you and pretend that I hate you then talk to you and let myself fall for you when you can't decide what your heart wants. You're mind is doing all the thinking and even if it is making all the stupid decisions in your life. I can't stop it from doing so; only you can. I force myself to patrol with you so I at least have some kind of connection with you; but I ignore you to keep my distance."

Paul sighed heavily as his shoulders slumped in defeat. "It's why you keep your thoughts hidden too. You don't want the guys to know how bad it hurts to see me and Rachel together. You want them to think you're as happy as ever and completely normal and oblivious to everything around you."

Janae nodded. "It's just easier that way. I'm not saying it's any less painful; it's just easier." She shrugged as she turned and walked into the woods.

Paul looked down and saw he had a missed call from Rachel. There was a shift in the balance of his life. His phone beeped again as he looked down and hit the button. 'We need to talk! Please come by.' The words flashed across the screen and for some reason his mind started going crazy with curiosity. He jogged into the trees and phased and took off towards the Black residence. He knew he was going the opposite way as Janae; her scent was getting further away from him.

Rachel was waiting outside for Paul once he got there. He walked up and smiled. But she noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her cheek; her cheek? Really? That was too friendly; even for her. She held out her hand as he took it and their fingers laced together. "Can we walk and talk?"

Paul nodded as he tugged on her hand and they started in the direction of a well worn path. "Rach, what's going on? You're text was kind of vague." He watched as she pulled an envelope out of her back pocket and handed it to him. He unfolded it and looked at the from address which said 'University of New York'. Paul frowned as he looked from the envelope to Rachel who suddenly had unshed tears in her eyes.

Paul swallowed hard. "What Rachel? What is this?"

Rachel blinked as the tears slid down her cheeks. "I got accepted into the first college of my choice and they are even giving me a full ride scholarship and a dorm room." Rachel looked away from Paul and then looked back up at him. "And I'm going. I don't want to be here anymore. I hate La Push. I hate everything about this place. You were the one thing I made an exception for but you'll never be able to leave as long as the pack needs you. Besides I know you imprinted on Janae."

Paul's eyes widened at her suddenly declaration and widened even more when she revealed she knew about him imprinting on her cousin. "How – how did you…" The question died on his lips as he suddenly felt VERY ashamed and looked even guiltier.

Rachel reached out and touched his arm. "Paul, no one told me. I saw the way you looked at her. I see the way she avoids you like the plague. Jake said something about her ignoring you constantly even when you guys are on patrol together."

Paul nodded. "I love you; that's why I didn't say anything. I was with you first and we've been completely devoted to each other. I know when we first started hooking up it wasn't serious because you were still seeing guys and I was still dating other girls. But somewhere in the middle we melted into a single solid couple. I saw us having a future together. I realize I'm a year behind you and I'm going to be starting my senior year in a few months. I was hoping the age difference wouldn't be a problem."

Rachel stood in front of Paul as she caressed his cheek. "The age difference was never a problem with me; we've always been happy together. But I changed, I started talking with Rebecca more about how she loves Hawaii and it has no place for the bad memories of La Push, and even though I have my good memories with you, I still don't want to be here. The bad memories still exist very much."

Rachel sighed heavily as she took both of Paul's hands into hers and looked up into his eyes. "Paul I know you love me and I love you too, I imagine we will always have some kind of love for each other; but we both know we are not IN love with each other. I don't know if we were ever in love. You, however, are falling in love with my cousin. Janae is a wonderful girl and she always has been. And she's your imprint. Get to know the amazing girl who will be your soul mate for the rest of your life. I'm graduating in three weeks and between now and then I'm going to pack up my bedroom and send all my things to New York. Once I graduate I'm leaving. I'm never going to live here again. I'll visit on and off, but La Push will never be a permanent home to me."

Paul watch as Rachel pushed up on her toes and kissed his cheek. Yup that was just friendly the way it would stay between them.


	5. Ch 5 DNA Doesn't Lie

**Chapter 5** – DNA Doesn't Lie

Janae was lying across her bed in the Black house, thinking about starting her science project. For some reason ever since she'd gone against her better judgment and spoken to Paul she couldn't get him off her mind; more so than before she spoke to him. There was something about the sound of his voice that made her insides turn mushy. Maybe it was the imprint. She honestly wasn't sure what kind of effect the imprint was supposed to have on her because she hadn't spoke to anyone about it.

Janae sighed heavily as her eyes searched for the clock on her night stand she had patrol in a couple of hours. Usually she had Sunday's and Monday's off patrol and Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursdays she patrolled from six to eleven with Seth, Leah and Embry. On Fridays and Saturdays she had patrol from ten at night until four am with Paul, Jake and Jared.

Janae's ear perked up as she heard footsteps approach her bedroom door. She smirked. "C'mon in Jacob."

Jake chuckled as he pushed her door open. "Love that wolf hearing huh."

"What's up Jake?" Janae asked.

Jake walked into the room as he handed over a big white envelope. "That science project we've got about DNA and blood types. You're test results from the doctor's office was ready when mine were so I grabbed them for you."

"Thanks Jake. I wonder what my DNA says about me." Janae asked as she peeked into the envelope.

Jake chuckled. "Well, let me know since we practically have the same DNA. See you on patrol." Jake patted her knee as he went to his own room.

The following day Janae was sitting in her Science class and everyone was getting their DNA and blood type results out. Jake, Jinnee (Jake's imprint), Jared and Kim were sitting near Janae. The more Janae hung out with Kim and Jinnee the closer she got with them.

Mr. Hankins cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Okay I hope you're all prepared today with your DNA and Blood tests. Why don't we start with Jacob and Janae Black since you guys are cousins and we can see the similarities in your blood and DNA?"

Jake and Janae both laughed as they walked up front and handed over their DNA sheets which also broke down the DNA of their moms and dads. Janae was staring at hers and then she looked over at Jake's and swore she felt her mouth fall open and her jaw hit the floor. Her eyes started dancing between the two DNA sheets and she was suddenly extremely sick to her stomach.

Jake was standing next to Janae and he heard her take in a shaky breath as he spared her a glance and then noticed she's gone completely pale. Jake gently grabbed her wrist. "What is it Janae?"

Janae frowned as she shook her head negatively. She wasn't sure if the teacher hadn't caught it yet. Or maybe he was just trying to keep it quiet because of La Push being such a small place. She knew the teacher had caught it when he pulled the tests down and cleared his throat awkwardly and handed them back their respective sheets. Oh yea he caught it. Janae was grateful no one else in the room had caught it though. Jake tugged on her arm slightly still trying to get a verbal response from her. She shook her head again as she pulled her wrist out of Jake's grip and walked over grabbing her backpack and shoving everything in it. "I need to get out of here." A few silent tears slipped from her eyes as she backed away from Jake when he approached her once again. She finally took off out of the class room and out of the school as she disappeared into the woods across the street from the school; phasing immediately once behind the cover of the trees.

Janae couldn't believe what her eyes had seen. It was right there all in front of her. She grabbed her backpack in her mouth and tore off through the trees. She stopped at the cliffs as she let out a pained howl before she collapsed on the ground beneath her paws.

Paul had been sitting in class when a suddenly sadness came over him and knew it wasn't him, but it was Janae. A few minutes later he heard a sorrow filled howl echo in the distance of the school. Paul spared a look over at Embry, who was already looking back at him.

Embry frowned. "Was that…"

Paul nodded. He didn't even have to hear the rest of the question he already knew it was Janae.

"What do you suppose is wrong?"

Paul shook his head. "I don't know. That wasn't a BS howl. Something is wrong."

Embry couldn't help chuckling at Paul's abbreviation for blood sucker since they were in school. "No that was definitely not what that was."

Paul watched outside the classroom as Jake and Jared walked by, both jerking their heads to Paul and Embry. Paul nodded as he popped Embry in the shoulder since he wasn't paying attention. "Let's go."

Embry sighed heavily as he nodded and followed Paul outside and they met Jake and Jared outside the front of the school.

Paul scowled. "What the hell is going on? What's going on with Janae?"

Jake shrugged. "I don't know. We had that stupid DNA project in science and she saw something in the tests and freaked out and took off."

"You guys get to Sam's give him a heads up; let me see if Jake and I can talk to her." Paul suggested. Knowing she probably wouldn't say much when he was around, but he couldn't but worry about her.

Paul watched as Jake nodded and didn't need to say anything else as he pushed through the guys and stalked into the trees as he stripped and phased. Naturally Janae was blocking her thoughts again, but he knew where she'd be. She loved to hang out at the cliffs on and off patrol.

Jake was reading Paul's thoughts he thought it was funny even though Janae ignored him he still knew where she'd be hiding herself. Jake followed Paul as fast as he could.

They both felt her phase out and pushed themselves to run faster when they got to the trees just behind the cliffs they phased and pulled their shorts back on. Paul walked out first still breathing heavy as he walked over to her and squatted down behind her.

"What do you want Paul?" Janae asked; his scent giving him away immediately.

Paul stifled a chuckled. She always knew it was him. "I'm trying to figure out why you're feeling this way. What happened Janae?" She just shook her head.

"Well if you want answer him; will you at least answer me?" Jake prodded.

Janae stood up as she spun around. "Jake, tell me you didn't see it!"

Jake stepped back when she stepped towards him. "See what? I was standing right next to you and I have no clue what you saw Jany." He answered in earnest. He really was clueless at this point.

Janae rolled her eyes as she yanked open her back pack and pulled the envelope out. She'd snatched his DNA test as well when she got hers. She pulled both of the clear sheets out and over lapped them with each other. "Hold them up to the light and tell me what you see Jake." Janae exhaled shaky. "Our fathers were fraternal twins not identical, which means they had similar DNA; NOT THE SAME."

Jake furrowed his brow as he stared at the tests. "I don't understand – Ooh shit."

Janae ran her fingers through her hair as she frowned. "Either your father is our father or my father is our father. Either way were not cousins; were brother and sister."

Jake was sure his father would've never cheated on his mother and was sure Janae's father would've have done that either. They were both happy married and extremely family associated men. Janae and Jake walked through the trees quietly. Paul had left them to talk and take off to Sam's. He wouldn't say a word to anyone and just let Jake and Janae sort out their family issues and if they wanted to bring them into the pack it would be up to them.

Jake and Janae got back to the house and Billy (Jake's dad) and Caitlin (Janae's mom) were sitting in the living room. The school had called and advised that both Jake and Janae had left early. Billy told them they were excused for a family emergency. Janae put her backpack down as she and Jake stood in front of their respective parent.

Caitlin smiled softly. "Go ahead and as Janae."

Janae shook her head. "I'm not asking anything, just tell me mom."

Caitlin looked over at Billy when he took her hand in his and squeezed it softly. He nodded at her. They both knew it was bound to come up. Caitlin sighed softly as she squeezed Billy's hand back. "First of all, I want to say I never cheated on your father and Jake you're father never cheated on your mother." She noticed Jake was a little more relaxed at that statement as he nodded.

Jake reached over and took Janae's hand in his and squeezed it giving her the support she needed, much like his father was doing for her mother. He felt her tension drain from her body but kept hold of her hand.

Caitlin swallowed hard. "I loved Winston with all my heart. You're father was the love of my life; but unfortunately God had different plans. We tried for years to have a baby and it just wasn't working. We tried fertility drugs, in vitro fertilization, egg and sperm implanting, we even tried to do a surrogate mother, but for some reason the sperm and eggs just weren't compatible. Billy being your father's twin talked everything over with Sara and decided to offer his sperm to see if it was me or your father that was the issue."

Caitlin sighed heavily. "In the end, I got pregnant with you. But in the interest of sparing your father's feeling; we did not tell him. You're father was already distraught about everything else failing so we kept it from him. When he passed five years ago I knew I was going to have to tell you the truth. I just didn't realize it was going to be so soon. I'd hoped I wouldn't have to tell you until you turned eighteen, but apparently such wasn't the case. Billy and I were not even aware of the DNA test project for the school. When you're teacher called and told us you and Jake had both left and that you seemed upset about something. We knew one if not both of you figured it out."

Janae shook her head. "So daddy never knew? Even before he died you didn't tell him?" Silent tears slid down her tan cheeks.

Caitlin shook her head negatively. "No, he was your father even if he wasn't a contributing factor. And Billy has always treated you like you were his as well and you know that."

Janae nodded.

Jake rolled his lips. "And mom was okay with all of this?"

Billy nodded. "Yes she was Jacob. You know I would never lie to you about something like that. It was your mother's suggestion that got the whole idea going."

Jake made a face. "That's why we've always been so close. It was like we were connected without knowing it. Why it was so hard for the both of us when they first moved away."

Billy nodded. "And probably why she phased when they moved back; like with Leah and Seth."

Caitlin watched as Janae started backing away from them. "Janae, sweetheart, are you okay?"

Janae shook her head. "I don't…" She couldn't finish her thought as she turned and left the house.

Jake walked out the front door and saw her disappear into the trees. He pulled his cell out and called Paul's number. "Paul if you were ever going to be there for your imprint; now is a good time to start." He flipped his phone closed and went back into the house and continued talking with his dad and Aunt.

Janae sat on the cliffs with her knees tucked into her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees and her chin resting on her knees. A few minutes later, a warm body plopped down in the grass besides her; his scent giving him away like always. 'What do you want Paul?"

"Nothing, I just figured I'd come and enjoy the scenery."

A few minutes later, a warm hand was laced together with hers. They sat in silence. It was all that she needed right now and for some reason Paul was perfecting it.


	6. Ch 6 The Double Talk

**Chapter 6** – The Double Talk

Janae stayed at the cliffs and Paul stayed right next to her. He kept her hand in his and their fingers laced together. His thumb was rubbing the back of her hand and he just kept quiet.

Janae spared a look at Paul. "Why are you being so nice to me Paul?"

Paul looked at Janae and thought about the question carefully. "You just look like you need a friend right now. And no I'm not doing this out of pity or anything. I don't show people pity. And I know I haven't exactly been much of a friend to you since you first phased; I guess I haven't been much of a friend to anyone. But I want us to try being friends. Please."

Janae's blue eyes looked at Paul. "You don't understand how hard it is for me to be this close to you. Hell you don't even know what you holding my hand does to me, do you?"

Paul nodded. "Actually I do. I can feel it; just like you can feel anything that's coming from me. I know you're nervous about being this close to be but double it because you can tell I feel the same way."

Janae cocked her head to the said. "Is that what that means? I mean Leah has been trying to explain the feelings and everything and I thought she was crazy because I was feeling something different. There was some anger at first."

Paul nodded. "That's my fault. When I first imprinted on you I was pissed off; really pissed off. I had been dating Rachel and granted when we first hooked up we were both seeing other people and then suddenly we got serious and then here comes this stranger and I imprinted." Paul looked down at the grass and sighed heavily. "It didn't even take an hour; not even sixty minutes and I already cared about you. And it pissed me off to no end. I didn't know how to handle it so I saw as much of Rachel as I could. I figured if I forced myself to see her more then I wouldn't have such a strong bond with you; but it had a reverse effect on me. And you started ignoring me and it helped a little but then when we would patrol together and you'd close out your thoughts it annoyed the hell out of me."

Janae smirked. "I know it annoyed you when I was ignoring you. I could FEEL the annoyance rolling off your furry back. But we've already discussed why ignored you."

Paul nodded. "Yea and I understand it." Paul could feel some sadness come from her. "Do you want to talk about whatever is making you so sad?"

Janae sighed heavily. "My – my dad isn't my real dad. I-I-I mean he's not my biological father. Apparently my dad couldn't get my mom pregnant and since him and uncle Billy were twins, Uncle Billy and Aunt Sara offered to donate Uncle Billy's sperm to my mom to see if it was my dad or my mom who couldn't get the job done. A couple weeks after Aunt Sara found out she was pregnant with Jake my mom found out she was pregnant with me and they never told my dad the truth." Janae sniffled as a few stray tears slid down her tan cheeks. "Jake and I aren't cousins we're brother and sister. We've always been close; closer to each other than anyone else in the family. I guess we know why now."

Paul frowned as her tears started to rain down her cheeks. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him and let her cry. "Is – I mean do you like Billy or no?"

Janae looked up. "Oh God no; Uncle Billy has always treated me like I was his own. He's always been great. I just hate the fact that my dad never knew. I mean I guess I can understand why they never told him; ya know to spare his feelings. But what if my dad found out and it just killed him. Maybe that's what caused him to have the heart attack. Maybe it absolutely broke his heart to find out I really wasn't his. Maybe he did a DNA test and thought my mom had an affair with Uncle Billy."

Paul cradled her head against his chest running his fingers through her hair soothingly. "I'm sure it didn't happen that way Janae. I'm sure he was just in bad health. Most men don't realize that they are sick because they refuse to go to the doctor over small aches and pains. Maybe you're dad just had a bad ticker and didn't realize it. You should ask Billy if they had a history of heart disease or heart problems. It could explain some things or you could even call and ask the coroner for a copy of the autopsy report. I know it's a grim thought but it's a suggestion. You're father was your father and he raised you the best he knew how and he loved you. I'm sure he loved you and your mother unconditionally."

Janae stood up as she watched Paul stand from the ground as well. "I should get home. I'm sure my mom is worried. I didn't really say where I was going and lately she's been on edge with this whole wolf discovery stuff. Uncle Billy's been trying to explain as best as he can, but she still worries."

Paul nodded. "You want me to walk you home?"

Janae shook her head negatively. "Nah, I'll be okay. Besides don't you have patrol? Sam's going to kill me for keeping you from it, since he gave me the night off."

Paul chuckled. "No Jared is covering for me. I'll go relieve him. So will I see you for patrol tomorrow night?"

Janae nodded. "Sure, I still have responsibilities to my tribe and pack." Janae started to walk away but stopped as she turned around and looked up at Paul.

Paul looked at her with concern swimming in his onyx eyes. "What?"

Janae smiled slightly as she pushed up on her toes and brushed her lips across his cheek. "Thanks for the – well everything today. I really appreciate it. I'll – uh – I'll see you tomorrow night for patrol." She watched as he just nodded as she turned back around and headed to the house.

Janae got home and noticed no one was home but Rachel; she physically cringed at that thought. She walked into the house and went to her room immediately. She was sitting doing her homework when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. "C'mon in." She watched as the door opened slowly revealing Rachel.

"Hey can we talk Janae?" Rachel asked cautiously. When Janae nodded she smiled slightly as she walked into the room and closed the door behind her. She padded over and sat on the bed in front of Janae. "So, how are you doing with the whole pack and phasing stuff?"

Janae shrugged. "Okay I guess. I like the sense of responsibility in helping to protect my tribe, friends and family. And I like the extension of my family with the guys and Leah. Leah was ecstatic once she got over the initial feeling bad that I had to go through it. Sam is like an older brother and gets to push around the guys, but doesn't push me and Leah as much as he pushes the guys."

Rachel laughed. "Sam's a good guy. He has dealt with all the guys and their bitchy attitudes since they all started phasing. He just tried to make it easier for the guys when they phased. With you and Leah I don't think he was prepared for two females."

Janae shook her head. "Nope he definitely wasn't prepared. After his past with Leah I'm almost certain she was a complete surprise to him. Once she and Embry imprinted on each other it got a lot easier between the two of them and the rest of the pack. Embry is just really protective of her during hunts and patrol."

Rachel nodded. "Yea he loves her so much. You can tell by the way they stare at each other. It's so sweet. Too bad Paul and I don't have that anymore." Rachel laughed. "Don't look so shocked Janae. I know Paul imprinted on you. We've been growing apart for the last couple of months and when someone said you were ignoring him on purpose regarding everything. And then I saw the way he looked at you during the last bonfire, I knew things between us were changing. Paul needs someone like you in his life. He needs someone who isn't selfish. And all I am is selfish. Without anyone knowing it I applied to a few colleges and was accepted into a university in New York. I've got a little under a week and a half and I'm leaving; for good. I'll come back for visits and a couple of holidays a year to make my dad and Jake happy, but La Push won't ever be my home again. Paul deserves someone as sweet and as caring as you. I honestly don't give a shit about his feelings right now because I just want to get off this shitty little reservation and live my life."

Janae's mouth opened and closed a few times. "I thought you liked La Push."

Rachel shook her head as she blinked and tears started sliding down her tan cheeks. "I know I'm a terrible person for saying all of that, but it's the truth. Ever since my mom died I just don't want to be here anymore. I have my good memories, but I can't keep the bad ones away. I just need to go somewhere; where I can breathe. Granted New York is said to have the worst pollution, I just don't care. Air anywhere is better than La Push air. God, please don't tell Paul I said I didn't give a shit about his feelings. Don't get me wrong; I fell in love with him, but I've also completely fallen out of love with him too. I know I just seem like a cold heartless bitch and maybe I am, but at some point I have to make me happy; I need to put me first and not anyone else."

Janae took a hold of Rachel's hand. "Rach, you're right it's time you start living your life for you and not anyone else. And if you have to follow your heart to New York or even Europe for that matter then you should. I like La Push. I didn't think I would but suddenly becoming part of the pack and having brothers and a sister I never knew I had it just makes it that much better."

Rachel sniffled. "Dad told me about the DNA test. I guess that makes me and Rebecca your sisters as well." Rachel leaned over and wrapped Janae up in a tight hug. "I'm telling you right now sissy, if you ever need anything you can call me. I don't care what time. I have a feeling once I'm in New York I'll never want to sleep because I won't want to miss anything." Rachel sighed heavily as she wiped her eyes. "And give Paul a chance. He's really been trying; he's just really unsure of how to approach you. But I can tell he already loves you; even though he's going to be stubborn and wait for forever to tell you so try being patient with him, he has a hard time expressing his feelings."

Janae nodded as she watched Rachel leave the room. She wasn't sure how to gage Paul and his mood swings, during patrol he was angry one minute, annoying the next and joking a few hours later. He loved to be an ass and antagonize the rest of the pack but then there were days when he ignored everyone and just kept to himself. Janae was always curious how he was going to act on patrol.

Tomorrow night wouldn't be any different.

At least she didn't think it would.


	7. Ch 7 I Got You

**Chapter 7** – I Got You

Janae sighed heavily as she sat on the back porch of the house. She knew she had patrol with Paul in a few hours. Jake walked outside as he sat on the porch next to Janae. Her blue eyes turned and looked at him.

Jake smiled softly. "Are you doing ok? Your mom said you haven't spoken to her much since the truth came out yesterday."

Janae frowned. "I just haven't really felt like speaking to her right now. I mean, I love my mom and all but how could she keep something like that from my dad." Janae sighed heavily. "Don't get me wrong Jake. I love the fact that we're brother and sister instead of cousins; I mean I guess were kind of both now. It just feels wrong that my dad went that whole timing thinking I was his when I really wasn't. I mean…I don't know what I mean anymore. I'm so confused."

Jake chuckled slightly as he wrapped his arm around Jane's shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "What's there to be confused about? So you're dad wasn't your biological dad. He was still your dad. He still grounded you when you was bad and loved you even through your rebellious phase. I'm sure if he were still alive he would love the fact that you're a tribe protector now; just like your mom still loves you."

Janae nodded. "Yea I know. It just feels weird and I just feel so confused."

They talked for a bit longer and then Jake smirked. "I gotta get going I have a date with Jinny tonight." He hugged her once more and kissed the top of her head once more. "You and Paul have patrol right?"

Janae nodded. "Yea we do. I'll see you tomorrow sometime after I wake up." She watched as Jake headed off into the house to get ready for his date. Janae stood and walked into the woods. She peeled her tank top off and then her jeans shorts and rolled them up and secured them around her right leg. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she'd phased.

'_Glad you made it.'_ Paul voiced in her head.

'_I said I'd be here. I don't say something and then not do it.'_ She chastised as she shook out her fur. She looked up and saw the much bigger silvery wolf that was Paul jogging towards her. She watched as he stopped and shook his fur out too. Even as a wolf he was very handsome.

'_I know; it's just you were really upset last night and I didn't want you to push yourself, Jared said he'd cover for you if you didn't feel up to it.'_ Paul knew she'd had a hard time the night before, once everyone started phasing for patrol that night the news about Janae and Jake being siblings made it through the pack quickly.

'_It is just something I'm going to have to deal with; ya know? It is what it is. I can't change it. I can only move on.'_ Janae watched as Paul stood next to her his shoulder was touching hers and she felt her body tingle. _'Hey Paul.'_ She watched as his onyx eyes gave her his full attention._ 'I'm okay. And thanks again for last night. I really did appreciate everything.'_

_'Anytime; seriously Janae, if you need to talk; I can listen. I'm not saying I give the best advice but I can listen really well when I have too.'_ Paul chuckled lightly afterwards.

They started jogging in the same direction together and for once Janae actually made light conversation with him about school and homework and teachers. Paul was pleasantly surprised and fully enjoyed listening to her rattle on about a few teachers she couldn't stand. Agreeing where he could and giving her plenty of feedback about his teachers and classes.

Before either of them realized they were four hours into their patrol. Paul noticed Janae stopped for a minute. 'What is it?'

She had her nose stuck to the ground and followed the scent over to the tree. _'I smell something. And it's sweet, but my fur isn't prickling like it usually does with vampires.'_

Paul walked over and stuck his nose in the same place as Janae's as he shook his head. _'No that's vampire. But there's something else there. I can't really put my finger on it. It's not familiar."_

Something finally clicked in Janae's head. _'Paul this smells like Kim. I'm almost certain of it. Inhale the scent deeper. Kim smells like cinnamon and Jared, I can smell his scent right under the cinnamon.'_

Paul did as she instructed and she was right as he looked up he saw her tearing off through the trees following the scent as fast as she could. Paul pushed his nose to the sky and let out a long howl to alert the others and then took off after Janae. They rounded the worn path that led to the cliffs and skidded to a stop. A curly blonde haired vampire had little precious Kimmie by the throat. Paul listened to the menacing growl that came from Janae and for a split second it gave him chills. _'If I can get him to drop her; you've got to get her out of here and let me handle the leech.'_

'_Guys what's going on?'_ Jared's panicked voice asked in their heads. _'I was supposed to meet Kim but I found her car on the side of the road and her tires were slashed.'_

Janae closed her eyes for a moment. _'Jared I need you to stay calm for me. Paul and I have a vampire cornered but she's got Kim by the throat. We're on the path towards the cliffs, if there's any way you can get up here and get behind her and push her from the path of the cliffs. We're hoping she'll drop her and then I can get her away from the leech.'_ Janae watched as Paul stepped forward and hunched down but never took his eyes off the leech.

"You are both complete idiots if you think I'm going to give up my dinner. You're not really scaring anyone right now at least you're not scaring me and I'm pretty much the only one that counts. Don't waste my time." The curly blonde stuck her nose against Kim's neck and then ran her red tongue up the side of Kim's neck. "Hmmm she smells divine and I'm sure she tastes even better."

Kim whimpered audibly as her eyes began to water.

Janae noticed Kim's eyes locked with hers and she also noticed Kim's lips were turning blue from lack of oxygen. _'Paul we can't wait for Jared. Look at Kim's lips. She's going to pass out soon if she can't breathe properly.'_

'_Shit; you're right her lips are not a good color. Jared, I'm sorry bro but we can't wait for you.'_ Paul growled out.

Out of nowhere a dark ash brown wolf; Brady came barreling up behind the vampire and started snapping his teeth at the vampire's ankles.

The blonde kicked back and hit Brady in the muzzle. "BAD DOG!" Then the blonde cackled into the air. "Oh fine take my meal on legs; I'll get her again, I promise you that."

The blonde let go of Kim who hit the ground and rolled into a ball and as Paul jumped over Kim; Janae ran over and slid to a stop standing over Kim protecting her from getting hurt as Paul rolled and wrestled with the vampire who hadn't stop cackling at the top of her lungs.

Janae's ears went back as she could hear the stupid female vampire laughing. It was hurting her ears. She felt herself cower a couple of times from the cackling laughter the vampire had. Janae was too preoccupied keeping Kim safe and away from the vampire that she didn't see as Paul suddenly jumped out of the way when the female vampire swung her arm out; she was playing dirty and had a double edged hunting knife in her hand trying to lash out and cut Paul and Brady both now.

Janae had tuned out Paul and Brady's voices concentrating on Jared's panicked voice and trying to get him to calm down. She'd back up and look down so Jared could see Kim through her eyes and know she was safe and completely unharmed. She would have a bruise around her throat and neck courtesy of the vampire who'd taken her but hopefully Paul and Brady would take care of it and soon.

The vampire suddenly disappeared, three seconds later Paul and Brady's heads snapped around at Kim's blood curdling scream as she was laying under Janae who the vampire was standing over as she twisted the hunting knife in Janae's side, she pulled it out and they watched nauseatingly as the vampire licked the blood from the knife.

She licked her lips dramatically. "Mmm who knew you puppies could taste so good." Her low voice rumbled.

Three seconds after that Jared jumped over a bush and clamped his jaws around the vampire's head as he twisted and snapped her head CLEAN off her neck.

Paul had phased and pulled his short back on. "JANAE!" Paul yelled as he ran to her side. He carefully moved Janae's huge wolf body so Kim could get out from underneath her.

Jared was next to phase back and pulled his shorts on. "Hey she wants us to turn away so she can phase back and get dressed."

Paul let out a shaky breath the wound was healing but it was slow, but he knew that she knew they wouldn't be able to carry her back in wolf form.

Everyone turned around as Janae closed her eyes and phased back. She was curled up on her side and Kim hit her knees next to Janae and grabbed her clothing from around her leg and helped her slip her jean shorts on and then her tank top next. Kim yanked off her jacket and pushed it against the still open wound on Janae's side. Janae couldn't help yelping out.

Paul swung around immediately and felt like he was going to throw up. This was the first actually time he'd seen her completely vulnerable. Last night she wasn't vulnerable she was just a little emotional and for good reason. But now she was completely vulnerable if the vampire they killed had a friend who decided to crash their half victory party Janae wouldn't be able to defend herself. "Oh God Janae; I'm sorry I should've been watching you."

Janae shook her head. "Paul I'm fine. It's starting to heal. I'm okay. I promise."

Paul frowned as he leaned over. "Put your arm around my neck." She did as he asked and he carefully lifted her into his arms. "I'm going to get you to Emily's." Paul brushed his lips across her forehead. "Just relax. I got you. I won't let anything happen to you ever again."

Paul's confession didn't fall on deaf ears as Janae rested her head on his shoulder. Half way back to Sam and Emily's the blackness slipped in and took over.


	8. Ch 8 Interesting Imprint

**Chapter 8** - Interesting Imprint

Paul sat staring at Janae. Her wound had already healed but she was still out. She'd been out since early that morning. It was around three AM when the vampire fight went down; by four Janae had passed out and Paul was staring at her laying in Emily and Sam's guest room. Clearly she was tired, but it worried him, he wanted to shake her awake and make sure she was okay, but at the same time he didn't want to. He wanted her to get all the rest she needed. When she'd passed out in his arms on the way to Emily and Sam's it completely freaked him out. He'd never see anyone pass out before and the fact that it was his imprint was even scarier to him.

"Paul…Son, have you gotten any sleep?"

Paul was pulled from his thoughts as his dad's deep voice rumbled behind him. Paul glanced at his dad over his shoulder and shook his head negatively. "No." Paul heard his dad's footsteps come closer to the bed. He felt his dad grip his shoulder and squeeze it slightly.

"She'll wake up when she's ready, you should get some rest. You won't be any good to her if you run yourself into the ground." Michael stated truthfully.

Paul shook his head again. "I'll sleep once I know she's really okay. I just want her to wake up and argue with me or something."

Michael sighed heavily, he knew his son was stubborn he had been for years and once he started phasing almost a year ago his stubbornness grew to an epic level. But he fully understood; Janae was his imprint, granted he hadn't been treating her the way she should've been, though it wasn't Paul's fault. Michael blamed himself. He had been a wolf years ago, but he hadn't imprinted on Paul's mother so their marriage wasn't exactly one to role model after.

Gina, his mother, had gotten fed up with his temper after ten years of marriage and two children and asked for a divorce. Paul was barely nine at the time and his little sister Laura was just three. His mother not wanting to subject her daughter to a volatile wolf and an older brother as she would be the only girl in the house took Laura with her when she left and left Paul to be raised by his father.

Michael watched as Paul rubbed his hands over his face and slouched down in the chair next to the bed; his eyes never leaving Janae. Sam had called Paul's father to let him know Paul wouldn't be home after patrol and once Sam told him why he went to Sam's after they hung up. Michael was a loving and supporting father if nothing else and made sure to let his only son know he was there for him. "I'll be in the kitchen with Sam if you need anything." He watched as his son just nodded; knowing not to bother him anymore he turned and pulled the door closed behind him.

Paul knew his dad meant well but until Janae actually opened her eyes he wasn't going anywhere. His dad was the one thing consistent in his life; when he phased his dad was there immediately to help him come to grips with everything. Paul's eyes flicked to the clock sitting on the night stand. It was 3 AM; it had been a full twenty-four hours since the fight with the vampire.

A sudden movement on the bed was caught from the corner of Paul's eye and made him sit up fast. He moved from the chair to the edge of the bed as he took Janae's hand in his and his free hand gently caressed the side of her face. "Janae, are you awake?"

Janae's head felt foggy. The last thing she remembered was Paul fawning over her before he lifted her into his arms and started carrying her back to Sam and Emily's place. Her body was sore all over as she started to move around slightly. She felt like she'd been sleeping for a few days but knew it couldn't have been that long. She heard Paul's voice ask her a question softly almost as if he was scared to speak louder in fear of hurting her. Janae moved around a little more and felt Paul take one of her hands and caress her cheek so softly.

Janae's eyes fluttered open and the immediately loved with worried onyx eyes. She blinked a few times to try and wake herself fully up.

"What can I do? Can I get anything for you?" Paul asked in an almost pleading tone.

Janae smiled softly as her free hand came up and touched the warm hand on her cheek and she patted it softly. "I'm okay Paul."

Paul frowned as the worry that was in his eyes matched the frown on his lips. "Janae last time you said that to me you passed out in my arms and freaked me out. I'm not taking that 'I'm okay' bullshit anymore."

Janae chuckled softly as she slowly started to move around more and was pushing up so she could sit up. Paul moved back slightly so he wasn't directly in her face being sure to give her all the breathing room and space she needed to feel comfortable. "Paul, I thought I was okay. I mean it hurt but I felt ok." Janae swallowed hard. "I feel better though. I mean I'm a little sore and I feel really dirty and want a shower. But I feel better."

"You want me to see if Emily has some clothes here for you?" Paul asked as his eyes continued to look over her body to make sure everything appeared to be working ok. Paul stood from the bed and back away as she moved over to the edge and stood up.

Janae shook her head. "No I always keep spare clothes here. I just need a couple of towels and for you to stop looking so worried. I'm fine honest."

Paul watched as Janae started to walk around him and go towards the door, but his hand caught her wrist gently and he opened and closed his mouth to say something as she looked back at him with those big blue eyes he seemed to be such a sucker for now. "I just – I um…" He was at a complete loss for words. He suddenly did something extremely un-Paul-like as he pulled her back to him and wrapped her up in his arms.

Without missing a beat Janae wrapped her arms around his torso and felt him rest his head on top of her head. Her face was buried in his bare chest and his natural woodsy scent infiltrated her senses.

"I was just so worried about you, when you didn't want up after you healed." Paul finally mumbled out into the top of her head. "I know I was a jerk but I'm done being a jerk Janae. I swear. I'm sorry I was such a shitty imprinter. But I'm going to make it up to you. I swear on my life Janae." He pulled back and his eyes locked with hers as she looked up at him. His hands came up and cupped her face as his thumbs softly brushed over her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Janae. I don't care how long it takes me I will make it up to you."

Janae smiled as she nodded. "Okay, I'm going to hold you to that statement."

Paul brushed his lips across her forehead and finally let her leave his arms as she walked into the hallway and grabbed a spare backpack out of the hallway closet which more than likely had her other clothes in it, he followed her into the hallway and slid open another door and grabbed a couple of towels for her and then followed her to the bathroom. He set the towel on the sink counter. "I'll go let everyone know you're up and about." He winked at her and she nodded as he pulled the bathroom door closed and jogged downstairs.

Michael and Sam were sitting at the table drinking coffee and talking among themselves. Michael's head snapped over to the stairs when he heard the familiar footsteps of his son; his eyes watched the stair case as Paul descended them and walked into the kitchen. "She awake finally?"

Paul smiled as he nodded. "Yea, she's in the shower; something about feeling dirty, she should be down in a bit." Paul sat down at the table and saw Emily smiling at him. "What is it Em? I know you want to ask me something."

Emily smiled softly. "Did you at least talk to her before she ran off to shower?" Emily knew Paul wanted to make amends with Janae and was prepared to do whatever it took to gain her trust to get her into his life and get himself into her life.

Paul nodded. He knew if no one else asked him Emily would. She was more of a mother to him then his own mom. He saw his mom two maybe three times a year; it really just depended on how busy she was with her new husband and her job or whatever the case may be. Paul wasn't worried about it. He would see her when he would see her. Half the time he considered himself lucky to have the best dad in the world. Yes it sounded corny but his dad really came through for him on every occasion.

About twenty minutes after Paul joined everyone downstairs, Janae walked downstairs and noticed all eyes were on her and the first person to her was Jake. It was nice to see the two siblings had a lot of love for each other. Jake kissed the top of her head a couple of times.

Janae smiled softly as she hugged Jake back. "I'm okay Jake."

Paul scoffed. "Don't let her tell you that 'I'm ok" lie again. Last time I fell for it she passed out."

Janae groaned as she stepped away from Jake. "Oh stuff it Paul." She walked by and tugged on a lock of his hair which caused him to growl slightly under his breath.

Michael couldn't help chuckling at the girl's interaction with his son. He watched before Janae could get too far away from his son, Paul reached out and grabbed her hand effectively stopping her from getting any further. She stopped and looked back at him with her hand on her hip.

Paul cleared his throat as he stood up and pulled her closer to him. "Janae I want you to meet my dad, Michael Lahote. Dad this is Janae Black."

Janae smiled as she looked at the older Lahote gentleman as she held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Lahote."

Michael shook her hand gently and couldn't help chuckling. "Miss Black, I'm not sure how you got roped into Paul's imprint weave but it's nice to meet you too sweetheart."

"Dad!" Paul groaned from the back of his throat and then jumped slightly when Janae pinched his side. His onyx eyes settled on her. "What?"

"Son, she has manners, she's politely telling you to take your embarrassment like a man. I bet you'd love to see some baby pictures of him wouldn't you?" Michael's smooth voice asked.

"Oh Christ dad!" Paul groaned out once again. "Don't embarrass me please."

Michael couldn't help chuckling louder.

Janae tugged on Paul's hand and his onyx eyes settled on her once again. "Don't sweat it. My mom will be the same way."

For some reason that one statement was the only truth Paul would need from her. He believed every word that came from her mouth and he would for the rest of his life. His hand came up and brushed a couple of strands of hair from in front of her eyes. "Are you ready to go home?"

Janae smiled and nodded. "You offering to walk me?"

"Absolutely." Paul stated with confidence in his voice.

Janae nodded. "Then I'm ready."

They said their goodbyes to everyone and left the house. They didn't hold hands yet, but Paul guided her towards her house with his hand in the middle of her back.

Janae couldn't help thinking that if anything it was going to be an interesting imprint.


	9. Ch 9 Guilt & First Kisses

**Chapter 9** – Guilt & First Kisses

A few weeks later, Paul was extremely pleased that Janae started talking to him more and not just on patrol. For the classes they had together if he didn't understand something she would actually take the time to explain it to him. Their Algebra class baffled him, but Janae was so patient with him it was incredible. She actually broke the problems down for him and even used vampires and werewolves in the equations to help him.

Paul had asked her if she wanted to go to the carnival with him. Apparently Sam was giving everyone the full weekend off. Janae was excited. It would be their first official date; so Friday night couldn't come fast enough. And thank God, it came faster than expected.

Janae had on red cargo capri's that had ties just below her knees and a white form fitting t-shirt with red trim around the sleeves and collar. She had on crisp white ankle socks and red sneakers. She left her hair down. Once she was ready she walked over to Sam and Emily's with Jake. Everyone was meeting there and then going to the carnival.

Jake cleared his throat. "So you and Paul huh?" He nudged his cousin's arm and gave her a sideways glance.

Janae smirked. "Yea, I guess he's not terrible." She sighed softly just thinking about him made her smile. "Why does it feel like the imprint is making you betray your own thoughts and feelings?"

Jake chuckled. "Where did that come from?"

Janae smiled widely. "Well I saw Kim and Jared have a pretty bad argument after that leech snatched her about her driving alone at night. Jared was plenty pissed and Kim was furious because he tried telling her to not go anywhere alone anymore. I thought for sure she was going to chuck something at him. Jared rolled his shoulders and breathed deeply a couple of times and then suddenly it was playtime. He tried touching her and she jerked away and turned her back to him and he went up and tried touching her sides and she kept jerking away. Before long he was tickling her and backed her into a tree as he practically mauled her mouth with his."

Jake held his stomach as he laughed. "That's just the way Kim and Jared fight. She's over emotional and he is overprotective but for some reason it works for them. Don't get me wrong we are all overprotective of our imprints. Embry is fiercely protective of Leah which is why Sam allows them to patrol together. Don't think for a second that Paul won't be the same way; It doesn't matter if you're one of us or if you were just another girl, he still feels the need to protect you. It killed Paul when you got hurt. We saw him replay the fight in his head, every time the vampire would go near you or Kim he would automatically step in its path, he wasn't only protecting Kim; he was protecting you too."

Janae stopped and looked at Jake. "Whoa - I mean really?" When he nodded a hint of a smile played on her lips. "I didn't see it all I could hear was Jared in my head trying to get to Kim as fast as he could so my focus was on her. I know when I looked up Jared snapped the vampire's head off and I heard Paul yell my name, but I couldn't…That's why he said he should've been watching me. He blamed himself didn't he?"

Jake nodded. "Yea he did and at first I almost did to but once he started replaying what happened, I understood what was going on and I told him he shouldn't blame himself; but he wasn't about to listen."

"So does he still – blame himself for what happened?" Janae asked timidly.

Jake wasn't going to lie to her. "Yea which I guess is a good thing, he's been putting in extra hours on patrol and he's more alert, but he still fakes it when you're around because he doesn't want you to worry about him."

Janae stopped walking again and looked up at Jake. "I didn't even notice. I mean has he been getting enough sleep?"

Jake chuckled. "I don't know he's not my imprint so I don't keep tabs on him." Yup that earned him a sock in the shoulder as he watched Janae as she broke out from a jog into a run heading towards Emily's; Paul would be there waiting for her.

Janae got to Emily's a lot sooner and she went through the front door and Emily's smiling face was the first thing she saw.

"Is Paul here?"

Emily smirked. "Well hello to you too Janae; it's good to see you." Emily joked.

Janae smiled. "Hi. Is Paul here?"

Emily noticed the serious look on Janae's face and she nodded. "PAUL!" Emily turned and stuck her head out the back door. "Janae's looking for you, Paul."

Paul couldn't stop the smile that adorned his lips but it was quickly faded when the guys were all standing around making kissing noises and kissy faces at him. "Yea fuck you guys." He gave them all the finger as he walked to the back door. Emily patted his shoulder sweetly like always. Paul noticed the look on Emily's face. "What's wrong Em?"

Emily shrugged. "Janae seems upset about something. I'll stay out here and keep the hearing enhanced out of the house."

Paul nodded as he walked in and went to the kitchen. "Janae what's…" Before he could even get the rest of the question out her body collided with his as he let out a sighing _'oomph'_. She had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her face buried in the side of his neck. Paul didn't even hesitate as he wrapped his arms around her. Even if she was in the pack her body was still a lot smaller than his. Paul chuckled lightly. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I'm kind of curious what is with the body smashing hold you have on me?"

Janae released the breath she had been holding. She inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath.

Paul heard the shakiness in her breathing and he grabbed her upper arms and push her back slightly, he watched as she fell back into her whole foot, since she had to stand on her tip toes to reach up to him. "Janae what's wrong?"

Her blue eyes danced between his onyx eyes and she exhaled shaky once more. "Do you still…blame yourself for me getting hurt when that vampire grabbed Kim?"

Paul opened his mouth and then closed it. "Jake, right?" When she nodded it was his turn to exhale heavily. "You shouldn't even be asking me that, but I will tell you the truth because I refuse to lie to you. Yes I did blame myself and still do. Janae, it's my job to protect you and I didn't..." His words died on his lips when she put her hand over his mouth and shook her head no.

"It's not your fault Paul. You did everything possible to keep me and Kim safe. It's no one's fault but the vampire's which is why she's dead now. I won't have you taking the blame for something that couldn't be prevented. She wanted to make someone hurt and at this point I'm glad it was me." She noticed he started to protest but she put her hand over his mouth again. "Better me who has super quick healing abilities then Kim who wouldn't have healed fast enough to save her own life."

Paul knew she had a good point. "If even you had Sam alpha order me to not blame myself, I still would." He caressed her cheek as his eyes locked with hers. "You're still my imprint and it's my fault you got hurt that day. But I'll try to stop feeling guilty. Because I have a feeling if I don't stop trying to make up for it with patrols you might actually knock me out to get some sleep. I know Jake told you about the extra patrols."

Janae nodded. Her hand went up and caressed the side of his face as her thumb brush under his eyes where there was dark circles starting to form from lack of sleep. "I'm okay Paul. We'll be better prepared next time, but we won't have to be, because it won't happen again." Janae felt Paul's hands as they moved down and gripped her hips and pulled her closer to her.

Paul smirked. "You seem confident when you say that."

Janae matched his smirk. "I'm quite confident with that statement."

"Oh really and why's that beautiful?" Paul questioned with a gleam in his blackened eyes.

Janae smirked again. "Because the vampire was killed duh."

Paul caught on to what she said and his head cocked to the side. She'd been screwing with him the whole time. The reason she was so confident about it not happening again was because it wouldn't; Jared killed the vampire. She was right, he was wrong; which was the reason for her cute little 'duh' at the end. Paul shook his head as he pulled her even closer to him. "Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?"

Janae laughed. "Yea but I kind of like it better coming out of your mouth than someone else's."

Paul chuckled. "How about we get going to that carnival?"

Janae pursed her lips as she narrowed her eyes at him. "How about you stop stalling and kiss me already?"

Paul's eyes widened. "What?"

"Christ you're going to stall aren't you?" Janae asked. "Paul we're both finally accepting the imprint and spending every waking minute together; studying, going to school, patrolling, breathing…" Janae was suddenly silenced as Paul leaned over cupping her left cheek and capturing her lips. She couldn't help but push up on her toes to get closer to his lips. They were so addictive from the second they touched hers.

Paul wrapped his free arm around Janae's waist and pulled her tightly against his body. He felt her hands slide up and her fingers weaved through his hair. It was the most amazing kiss he ever shared with one girl in his ENTIRE life. He couldn't believe this is what kissing his imprint felt like. It was like sparklers from the Fourth of July were sparking against his lips. His whole body tingled with want and need; as in he wanted and needed to get closer to her. But he was definitely taking his time with her. Her making the first move as far as telling him to kiss her, that had been pretty sneaky, but he liked it.

Paul pulled back from her lips as their eyes locked again. "How about we get to that carnival now?"

Janae smiled as she nodded as she felt Paul take her hand in his and laced their fingers together.

Tonight was going to be memorable.


	10. Ch 10 Kissing Starts It All

**Chapter 10** – Kissing Starts It All

The kiss that was shared in Emily's kitchen was the beginning of the make out sessions between Janae and Paul. Janae couldn't believe how much fun she'd had with Paul at the carnival. They spent most of their time on the ferris wheel talking and kissing of course.

Around 9 pm, the carnival started shutting down and Janae said she didn't feel like going home yet and it surprised the hell out of Paul when she expressed an interest in spending more time with him. Now that he had her; he wasn't about to deny her anything she wanted. As they walked hand in hand out of the carnival park they were saying their goodbyes to everyone else in the pack. Once they were standing outside the gates Paul turned to Janae. "Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

Janae smiled. "Are you trying to get rid of me? I mean if you want to go to bed you can and I can just go home. I know you're got to be tired from al the extra patrols."

Paul shook his head. "I'm actually wide awake and even if I was tired; I wouldn't be too tired to spend time with you. I'm not trying to get rid of you I was just making sure. If you want we can go back to my place and watch a couple of movies and then I can take you home."

Janae nodded. "I'd like that." She pushed up on her toes and pecked him on the lips and she watched as he smiled. She never noticed how nice his smiles were before. His smirks were cocky and sexy, but his smiles were just nice and they made her insides melt.

It take them long to get back to Paul's, he enjoyed her giggles when he retrieved the key from under the front porch steps and unlocked the door then put it back. He jogged back up the stairs and pushed the front door open as he guided Janae through the door with his hand in the middle of her back. "Go ahead and have a seat anywhere, I'll be right back."

"Where's your dad tonight?" Janae asked as she watched his hulking form walk down the hallway towards a couple of doors. Before he disappeared into one she heard him say out of town. _YIKES_, she wasn't expecting that. She suddenly got extremely nervous and she didn't even know why; probably because she'd never really been alone-ALONE with Paul. Anytime they were together they were either on patrol, which Jared or Jake was with them, or they were at Emily and Sam's, at her house or at school; clearly someone was always around if not everyone.

Paul smirked as he went to the restroom; he felt her get nervous after he informed her - his dad was out of town. But he was a complete gentlemen, he wouldn't push her to do something she didn't want to. As he flushed the toilet and washed his hands, he suddenly realized it had been about eight months since the last time he had sex. It felt foreign and weird. The last time he'd had sex was a couple of days after Janae first phased which was actually the down fall of his relationship with Rachel. He honestly hadn't thought about her since she told him she was leaving La Push for good.

Paul couldn't have been happier at this point in his life. Everything seemed to be falling into place with Janae and he could honestly see her as his wife in the VERY near future, but he wasn't about to confess something like that to her. Who would've thought Paul Lahote was thinking about marriage? Everyone would think he was completely insane right now if they could read his mind. He'd have to remember to hide that marriage thought the next time he patrolled.

Paul walked back into the living room and saw Janae sitting on the couch and he couldn't help but smile. Her scent was all over the house. Normally it was his scent but it was her scent and she'd only been sitting there for five minutes. He walked over and sat next to her, his arm instantly going around her waist and pulling her further into his side as her head rested where his shoulder and chest met. He chuckled when she got even more comfortable and draped her legs over his left thigh. He handed her the TV remote and as she flipped the TV on and did some channel surfing looking for a movie there first before they moved to DVDs, Paul reached down and took both her sneakers off so she'd be more comfortable.

Janae looked up at him and he looked down and neither one of them could stop themselves as their lips met in the middle. Before long Janae's back met the cushions of the couch and Paul's glorious weight was pressed against her; even though he was trying to keep himself from smashing her. "Paul you don't have to hold yourself up off of me." She whispered next to his ear when her lips softly place an open mouth kiss on his ear lobe. She felt his body shudder against her body and she couldn't help the giggle that slipped out.

Paul pulled back breathing raggedly. "I'm not going to press you so far into the couch that it leaves an impression."

Janae cracked a smile. "Hello, maybe you haven't met me, but I'm a wolf just like you."

Paul chuckled. "Just humor me please." Paul sat up and pulled Janae with him and then pulled her up and over and she sat straddled on his lap. As she was easing down on his lap her chest was pushed against his and he looked down and was blatantly starting at her t-shirt covered breast. "Oh I know you are definitely a wolf, but you aren't just like me. Some of your parts are smaller and more delicate."

Janae smiled as her lips started on his before they kissed to the side of his neck and slowly crept across his throat down to his collar bone, at which point she felt Paul grip her hips and pulled her closer to his body. She could feel his erection as it got harder and even jumped against the inside of her thigh.

Paul knew she felt that, he was trying to control himself as much as possible. And then he smelt it. It was the strong scent her body could produce right now. She was completely aroused by him. Her lips were attached to his when he inhaled the arousing aroma. Paul ripped his lips from hers and tried to gain even more control over his body as he his hand slid down and cupped her rear through her capri's.

Janae's eyes locked with his. "What's wrong?" That came out more breathy then she hoped for. Paul's eyes looked at her rather intensely. His chest was rising and falling

"I can smell you." His voice was thick and husky sounding. Clearly this make out session was affecting both of them heavily.

"What do you mean…" She started to question when she suddenly realized she could smell herself as well and closed her mouth quickly. She blinked a few times. "Oh…" A deep blush ran across her tan cheeks. "Sorry."

Paul closed his eyes and inhaled her scent once more. "Don't be. I like it. It makes me heady." He smirked because after his admittance the scent got stronger and knew she was enjoying it just as much as he was.

Janae couldn't stop the smirk that crossed her lips, suddenly her embarrassment was over. "Well if you like it…do something about it."

Did she just…No she didn't; did she? Paul's questioning eyes widened. Did she just give him permission to do something more to her? His blackened eyes watched as she reached down and pulled her t-shirt over her head and he watched as it landed on the couch, and when she reached down again and tugged on the hem of his t-shirt and he took the initiative to lift his arms and thoroughly enjoyed feeling her fingers as they touched his abs and chest as she pushed his shirt up and off as well.

Paul knew there was no way he was going to do anything more on the couch in the living room, he wrapped his right arm around Janae's waist as his left hand reached out and swiped their shirts from the couch and he stood up with Janae firmly against him. He almost lost it when she wrapped her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall. His lips found her neck and throat and listened to her mewls of approval as he walked down the hallway and into his bedroom, he kicked the door closed, being sure to lock it, because he knew his pack brothers walked into his house and in any room when he was home alone.

While Paul still had Janae wrapped around his upper body and waist his hands slid around her and unhooked her bra and it was tossed to the floor with their shirts. He proceeded to push her against the back of the bedroom door and held her in place with his pelvis as his hands began exploring the naked flesh of her torso as his lips placed open mouth kisses down her chest and attached to her right breast first kissing and licking its rosy peak. His lips ventured between the valley of her breasts and repeated what he'd done to the right breast on to her left breast. All the while still enjoying her breathless moans and mewls. His name spilled from her lips at least a dozen times and it was all music to his ears.

Paul pulled her away from the door as he walked over and gently set her in the middle of his bed. His hands already went to the button of her capri's as he unfastened them and slowly peeled them off her long legs with her panties; with every inch he revealed his onyx eyes took in every naked piece of flesh on her beautiful body. Once his eyes were absolutely done devouring her body whole, he stepped back and pulled his black cargo shorts from his body and he turned to the night stand to retrieve a small foil packet.

Janae couldn't help taking in his beautiful naked backside. When he turned around she was sure with as well endowed as he was it wouldn't all fit. Her face and eyes never gave away her nervousness. She hadn't had sex in quite a while, but knew it was now or never and she really wanted it to be now. She was dying to bring them closer and knew once they'd completed this step the imprint bond would be complete and she would never want to go back.

Her blues watched in fascination as he rolled the condom on, completely surprised it didn't scream in horror as it was stretched over his erection. She watched as Paul crawled onto the bed and settled himself between her thighs. He softly kissed her lips and she could feel him pulsing against the apex of her legs. His eyes locked on hers almost as if he was asking for permission to go further, she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth before she put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him with everything she had in her. Fully letting him know he could continue.

Paul pulled back slightly breathless and chuckled as he looked down and guided his erection slowly into her warm welcome body and the two of them let out DEEP groans at the friction caused by the contact. Her legs wrapped around him again and pushed him deeper. He steadied himself above her as his eyes danced between hers and she smiled softly. She may have been a wolf, but she was still his imprint so she was delicate to him. Even when she was at her toughest she was delicate to him. He slowly got his breathing under control as he captured her lips and began to rock slowly in and out of her body. Her arms wrapped around his torso and her hands were touching and caressing his back, almost gripping and as she began to moan out for him.

Janae's feet dropped to the bed as she began pushing up as their pelvises were meeting in the middle of their sexual oblivion. At one point Paul growled because her nails were digging into his shoulders as she was encouraging him on.

Paul loved the feel of her fingernails digging into his flesh so animalistic. He couldn't help as he growled out and increased his pace, his hands slid down to her outer thighs as he gripped the backs and nudged her legs apart even further so he could go even deeper into her willing body. He could feel her walls pulsing and tightening around him and he could feel their impending double orgasm sneaking up on them.

Once she felt him starting to move deeper inside her body she felt as if she was forced over the edge of ecstasy she felt her orgasm as it peaked and start ripping up one side of her body and down the other as she yelled out his name.

Paul rocked in and out a couple more times and his orgasm had him following closely behind hers.

All that was left in the air was the heavy breathing.


	11. Ch 11 5 Years Already

**Chapter 11** – 5 Years Already

~5 Years Later~

Janae looked at the clock that was hanging over the door of the classroom as she sat on her desk and laughed at her students. She had asked if any of them had an unknown talent and Billy was currently walking across her floor on his hands. Once he stopped and stood up straight she clapped along with the other students. "Wow that is pretty impressive Billy."

Billy chuckled. "Mrs. Lahote do you have a hidden talent?"

Janae laughed. 'If they only knew.' She smiled thoughtfully. "No I can't say that I do. I don't have much talent.

Jennifer smiled. "What about Mr. Lahote? Can he do anything cool?"

Janae gave a thoughtful face. "You mean other than being a wonderful husband? Of course! He can do a back flip."

A knock sounded on the door and Janae's blue eyes looked over, it was like Paul knew they were talking about him. "Hmm speaking of the devil." Janae quirked her index finger to him.

He opened the door and took notice of how the desks were all backed to the sides of the room and there was at least a ten foot gape down the middle. "What is going on in here Mrs. Lahote?"

Janae couldn't help giggling. "Well I asked the students if they had any hidden talents and after they displayed them they asked if I had any and of course we both know I have zero, but I told them about your back flipping talent. Care to demonstrate?"

Paul smirked as he looked up to make sure he wouldn't hit the ceiling and he definitely had enough clearance. He walked over and stood in the middle of the desks.

Janae noticed the students watched in fascination as Paul did a perfect back flip and landed on his feet. She clapped along with the students. The final bell of the day rang. "Please remember to study you guys. You've only got two weeks left until finals and then you don't have to see me for three whole months of summer fun. I have every faith in all of you! Have a good weekend everyone."

Janae hopped off the desk as she walked around and started putting her things in her backpack. "What?" She noticed he was looking at her.

Paul stood smirking at her. Once the room had emptied out he walked over and closed the classroom door and backed his wife against the chalk board as he gripped her hips and captured her lips.

Janae couldn't help giggling against his lips as he kissed her deeply. She pulled back and smiled. "Mr. Lahote, shame on you. What if the students saw that?"

Paul smirked. "Well invite them in and well give them a sex education lesson."

Janae smacked Paul's arm as she went to grab her back pack, but Paul grabbed it before her and then grabbed her hand. "C'mon baby let's go home. We've got the bonfire later tonight but right now I want to spend some much needed alone time with the most important person in my life."

Janae smiled as she nodded in agreement. They walked out and Paul opened the driver side door to his pick-up and watched as she bounced inside and he got in. "Keep it up and that ain't the only thing you'll be bouncing on later." Yup he got another smack. He chuckled as he fired up his truck and took off for their house.

Janae crossed her legs at the knee as Paul's hand was laced with hers resting on her knee. She couldn't believe it had been five years. She and Paul got married a year after they graduated high school. They were both nineteen and now they were both twenty-two and had been married almost three years. Their anniversary was in a couple of months.

They went to a college together in Port Angeles and she got her teaching degree in Mathematics and Paul surprisingly enough got his degree in Tribal history. It was the one subject he couldn't get enough of in school and once Janae started talking with him and she realized how much historical knowledge he had she started plating the teaching bug in his brain. Paul was extremely skeptical about teaching high school students. He had learned to control his temper much better and Janae told him if he could feel himself losing control all he had to do was call her cell phone or come to her room and she would help calm him down instantly.

Janae knew Paul still has a couple of issues when it came to his parents. Not so much his dad but his mom. From the moment they started dating his mom put him down and barely even saw him, she had no idea what a great man he had turned into. She didn't even think he was smart enough to go to college let alone get through it and graduate with an actual degree. She didn't come to their wedding and she was sure that hurt him the most, but his dad was there and sat in the front row like a proud papa.

Janae had stopped phasing and was seriously ready to settle down and have a baby. For some reason Paul avoided the subject every time she brought it up. Whenever the other guys in the pack would announce their wife/girlfriend was pregnant, they'd tease him and ask when he and Janae were going to join everyone else. And he always shook his head and would say never. He'd laugh afterwards, so Janae figured he was joking around with them, but when he started avoiding the subject and was still making sure she was taking her birth control; he claimed it was because he wasn't ready yet, but she felt it went deeper. Obviously this weekend was the perfect time to do it too.

Janae smiled softly as she thought about how much the pack had grown into a family. Jake and Jinnee were married with twin three year old boys Matthew and Mason.

Jared and Kim were married and had one four year old son Nathan and Kim was currently seven months pregnant with a girl. Who they had already fondly names Emma Rea.

Sam and Emily were actually on their third. Nina was the oldest at five years, and then there was two year old Oscar who was the most adorable baby Janae had ever seen. She and Paul often baby sat Oscar and Nina during their date nights.

Even Embry and Leah were working on their second. They had a daughter Gracie who was almost three. And Leah had just found out she was having another girl in four months.

Seth, Brady and Collin hadn't imprinted yet and were very hopefully about it; but they were excellent uncles to all the kids.

Later that night, once they had finished dinner and Paul was watching some kind of sports game on TV, Janae was laying with her head on his thigh reading a book. One of his hands had hers in it resting across her stomach. Janae looked up and could hear him growling under his breath. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Paul growled again. "I should stop watching sports; they just piss me off when my teams lose."

Janae couldn't help giggling at him as she sat up and took the remote from him and turned the TV off before tossing it across the room and into the chair.

Paul chuckled knowing he was being ridiculous. "Hey I was watching that."

Janae leaned over and set her book on the coffee table as she crawled over and sat straddled on Paul's lap. "No you were watching but not anymore." She rubbed her nose against his before kissing his lips softly.

"Mmm, never mind I think I like where you're going with this." Paul mumbled against her lips as he gripped her hips and pulled her closer to him. Every since the first time they made love, they had no concept of person space with each other.

"Mmhmm, but as much as I like where this is going, we need to talk about something that's weighting heavily on my brain."

Paul groaned audibly. "Can't we talk after we…" He stopped when she shook her head no. He sighed heavily. "Okay what's on that pretty little mind of yours Mrs. Lahote?"

"Let's have a baby."

Paul shook his head as he moved her off his lap. "That was a pretty good trick Janae; pretending to want me and trying to mess with my head while rubbing your body against mine. We've already been over this I don't want a baby now."

Janae shook her head as she stood up and grabbed his hands. "Paul, I always want you and you know that. But I want to have a baby with you. The whole time we were together in high school and after we got married and went to college it was you telling me you wanted to have a baby and I wanted us to finish our studies and get good jobs so we wouldn't have to struggle. Now I'm ready and suddenly you aren't. What is really going on?"

Paul shook his head again. "Nothing I'm just being very selfish with you right now. Between studying and work and patrol through high school and college we barely got anytime alone together and now we have good jobs because we pushed each other and don't think I'm not grateful. I honesty never thought I'd amount to much as far as school went and I certainly never thought I'd be a teacher. Me? Paul Lahote a teacher; I used to be every teachers worst nightmare, but I love teaching. And you showed me I could balance it all. Janae you are the BEST thing that came into my life. I wouldn't be the man I am without you or my father's help. I have a sense of pride when I look at you and I know I'm exactly the kind of man my father was and the kind of man you deserved to be your husband. I'm just not ready to have to share you yet. I love you so much I just want you for right now. We have our whole lives to have a baby, but for right now you're the only one I want to share my life and love with."

Janae looked at Paul skeptically. "I love you too, and I think there's something else you're keeping from me, but for now because that answer was so sweet and you made my heart do a flip flop, I'll accept it. But sooner or later, you're going to have to tell me what's really bothering you. Deal?"

Paul nodded. "Deal; I know there's more I'm not saying but just trust me for now."

Paul watched as Janae jumped and he caught her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as she captured his lips in a furious kiss.

"Now let's go finish what we started stud." She giggled as he turned and carried her to their bedroom. They could literally spend all day and night in bed making love. Tonight would have to be cut short since the bonfire was later, but they still had a few hours to enjoy each other. And that's just what they did.


	12. Ch 12 Long Night

**Chapter 12** – Long Night

Sitting on the beach wrapped in Paul's arm Janae couldn't have been happier. She could already tell she wasn't going to get any organizing done this weekend for her student's finals. It was going to be a lazy weekend in bed with Paul.

And she didn't mind admitting she honestly…Didn't mind.

Spending every waking moment with your wife/husband might sound redundant or boring but for them; it NEVER got boring. They never fought and when they did they would spend an hour or two apart and then come right back to where it began and apologize to each other. Spending a life time with your soul mate was the happiest thing either of them could imagine they'd ever be.

Janae's blue eyes looked around the fire and everyone was engaged in discussions as she looked up the familiar onyx eyes of her husband looked down and he smirked.

Paul inhaled and took in the scent that he knew was his wife's and as he looked down with a smirk playing on his lips he quirked an eyebrow at her. "What, you didn't get enough earlier?"

A blush streaked across her tan cheeks when she suddenly realized what he was talking about. She couldn't help that he had that effect on her. On instinct her elbow went back and jabbed his ribs. "Paul!" She said scolding in a hushed tone. Even though she knew it wouldn't do any good, she knew the other guys would be able to hear everything, but most of the time they wouldn't comment because they were too busy listening to their own imprints.

Paul chuckled as he rubbed his hand over his ribs. Her smacks that connected stung, but didn't hurt; she still had her wolf strength when it came to wrestling and fighting with him. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck as he softly kissed the tender flesh and chuckled when she stifled a noise.

Paul watched as her big blue eyes looked back up at him and he smiled genuinely. He hated that he was keeping something from her; he never wanted her to hurt because of something he did or didn't do. They'd already been through all the pain in the beginning because he was stupid. He knew whatever he told her she could take it and flip it around and fix it and they would be as perfect if not better than what they were before.

No one could fix them like she could. No one could fix HIM like she could either. His temper was still there but it wasn't nearly as bad as when he was in high school. Janae always had some kind of power over him. Clearly at first when he was with Rachel and he'd imprinted on Janae he was being a little asshole, but the early morning she'd been hurt by the vampire was the worst time of his entire life. Everything was brought back into perspective for him and everything was suddenly clear.

Paul leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "I love you." He watched as her beautiful smile presented itself to him and he liked that he'd been able to make her smile like that, he wanted that smile to ALWAYS be on her face and he always wanted to be the reason she was smiling.

Janae felt her heart and stomach do a flip flop like it always did when he looked her in the eyes and told her he loved her. She knew it was mushy, but loved it just the same. "I love you too."

Paul looked around and no one was even paying attention to them, he looked back down. "Feel like going for a walk?" When she smiled and nodded, he carefully stood up and then leaned over grabbed her hands and pulled her up to her feet. His hand laced their fingers together as he tugged on her arm gently and she fell in step next to him.

Janae knew if Paul wanted to walk then he wanted to get away from the guys in the pack. He probably had something on his mind he wanted to talk to Janae about without the pack hearing everything. Janae was okay with that. She knew he still liked having his private talks with her.

They were a little ways down the beach and Paul stopped and he felt Janae lean her head against his bicep a few minutes later he felt her softly kiss his bare shoulder. He smiled at that. He liked that she had no problem placing kisses on any exposed parts of his body. Paul pulled her around until she was standing in front of him looking up at him with a sweet smile on her face again. Paul let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his body.

Janae smiled as she reached up and kissed his lips softly. "Sit." She watched as he nodded and once again had her pulled between his legs but facing him this time. "What's on your mind? You look deep in thought."

Paul's eyes locked with her blue ones once again. "I guess I just want to make sure were ok. I mean after earlier; I don't want you thinking that I accused you of messing with my head that was stupid of me I know you'd never get me worked up just to get what you wanted out of a discussion. We know how to push each other's buttons when we need something from the other, but I know you wouldn't do it intentionally."

Janae smiled as she moved around slightly. "Leg's together, babe." She watched as he did what she told him and she swung her leg over and sat straddled on his lap, his hands automatically going to her hips to pull her closer to him. "I meant what I said Paul. I always want you, just as much as you want me. I would never intentionally use the imprint or my body to tempt you into giving me what I want. I just happened to be thinking about the subject on the ride home from the school and I chose that time to bring it up. Clearly that was a bad time to bring it up."

Paul chuckled. "Yea CLEARLY it was bad timing on your part."

Janae laughed as she leaned against his chest with her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't change anything about our life together Paul. Whenever you're ready for a baby I will be too. I'm just hoping it's soon. My baby clock is going off in my brain rather loudly."

Paul chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her keeping her close. "I want nothing more than to make you exceedingly happy for the rest of our lives. But I want to make sure that I'm ready. I already know you are ready, don't think I can't smell it on you. Plus I've seen the way Oscar clings to you every time you're near him and I know you'd be a wonderful mother."

Janae leaned back and smiled at Paul. "Hey, don't cut yourself short Paul. You'd be an excellent father. You had a great role model. Not many fathers are super involved in their kids' lives, but Gosh you dad was so GREAT. Don't think for one second you wouldn't be; because you would. I've seen the way you are with the rest of the kids in the pack, no one on this earth would make a better father than you. Don't you ever forget that Paul."

Paul nodded and after a few minutes he looked at his beautiful wife. "Let's go home. I just want to be with you tonight, I don't give a shit about anyone else." He smiled when she nodded in agreement as they both picked themselves up off the ground and Paul's hand found hers again as they bid everyone a good night and made their way to his truck and went home.

Paul lay in bed later that night after he'd made love to Janae a few times. Her still naked body pressed against his side. Her sweet scent was all over their bedroom, he inhaled deeply; he wanted to remember that scent for his entire life. He carefully removed himself from the bed letting her sleep, he knew she had to of been tired. With the exception of the two hours they spent at the bonfire, they'd basically been making love since they'd left the school earlier. He loved weekends like this where neither of them had a care in the world and only had eyes for each other. He used the rest room and cleaned himself up. Since Janae had stopped phasing, he'd started using condoms again and things were left a bit messy after their love make sessions, but it wasn't anything neither of them couldn't handle.

Paul finished up and walked back into their bedroom, his eyes wondered over to Janae's sleeping form. The sheet from the bed had slipped down when she moved around when he'd left her side. She was lying on her stomach and the sheet was just barely covering her cute little rear end. Paul couldn't help himself as he crawled back onto the bed and hovered over her bare back as he started placing open mouth kisses along her bare shoulders and her spine and smiled as he watched her slowly starting to wake up.

"Mmm Paul." Janae moaned. It was the sweetest way to ever been woken up by her husband of nearly three years. Janae slowly rolled over as Paul held himself up off of her.

Paul held himself up with one hand and his free hand pulled the sheet away from her body and instantly her legs wrapped around his waist as he once against buried himself in her welcoming body.

An hour later, Janae's head was rest on his chest as they talked. Exchanging touches and sweet soft kisses and laughs like always. A shrill ringing brought them out of their unending private moment. Paul groaned as he picked up his cell. "It's 1 AM this better be good Sam."

Janae swatted Paul's bare stomach, but knew he didn't feel it he just smirked down at her. She could hear Sam's rough voice on the other end talking about Collin and Brady smelling a leech on the rez. Janae pulled herself from bed as she started getting dressed and by the time Paul flipped his cell closed and she turned around he was pulling on his shorts.

"C'mon beautiful we'll have to continue this in a few hours. I'm taking you over to sit with the imprints and kids." Paul informed her as he grabbed her hand and they took off out of the house.

This was going to be a long night.


	13. Ch 13 Fighting

**Chapter 13** - Fighting

Janae and Paul made it to Emily and Sam's within 15 Minutes. Paul sighed heavily as he guided Janae up the steps of the porch. "Sorry our night got interrupted."

Janae turned and looked up at Paul. "Why? I know I enjoyed myself; unless you didn't?" She looked at him quizzically as she pushed the door open.

Paul's eyes widened when he suddenly stopped and grabbed the door closing it before either of them could walk into the house. He grabbed Janae's upper arm and gently pulled her back to face him as he shook his head. "Janae, of course I enjoyed myself. I just hate that we got interrupted. I wanted to spend all weekend in bed with you. Naturally something or someone else had something else on their mind..." Janae stopped him from rambling.

Janae giggled as she put her hand over his mouth. "Calm down for a minute honey. I'm only teasing you. I know you enjoyed tonight and I know that you were trying to distract me from getting my finals ready for my students. I know the way you work. We've not had a really good weekend like this one in a while. Now go out with our pack brothers, kill whatever has come on our land and we'll be right back in bed enjoying each other some more until Monday morning."

Paul smirked; he loved it when she ordered him to do something. Paul leaned over and kissed her lips softly. "Yes Mrs. Lahote." Paul pushed the door back open as he guided Janae into the house. Paul chuckled when Oscar ran around the corner and jumped into Janae's arms. He watched as she placed a million kisses all over his face and listened to his happy squeals.

Sam walked around the hallway corner into the kitchen and chuckled. "I should've known it was you Janae. You're the only one he gets that vocal with."

Janae laughed as she brushed a soft kiss against his forehead and his little hands gripped two handfuls of her t-shirt as she held him close.

Sam looked at Paul. "The others are out back waiting. We should get going."

Janae looked at Paul. "Maybe I should come with. I mean I'm still part of the pack."

Paul shook his head no. "You stopped phasing for a reason; let's keep you ready you never know when I'll change my mind. Besides I'm sure if we needed you Sam would've asked you to phase or he'll have Collin or Brady let you know. They are going to stay behind like always to protect you guys."

Janae nodded and agreed even though everything inside was telling her the pack would need her tonight. She would stay behind with the imprints and if Sam needed her he'd call for her. Leah couldn't go for all the obvious pregnancy reasons.

Paul leaned down and pecked her lips softly. "I'll be back as soon as I can I promise."

Janae grabbed his forearm. "Just promise you're coming back to me."

Paul nodded. "I swear on my life." He kissed her lips once more before he jogged out the back door with Sam and joined the others.

Collin and Brady phased and Brady guarded the front and Collin guarded the back which the imprints were locked away with the kids in the house. Janae watched from the kitchen window as the guys all disappeared into the tree line. She had a bad feeling about this hunt. She had a REALLY bad feeling someone was going to get hurt.

Oscar's cooing brought her out of her inner thoughts and feelings as she bounced the boy on her hips and kissed the top of his head softly. "Daddy and your uncles are gonna go protect us." His giggle filled the kitchen as Janae walked into the living room with him still clutching to her. She sat on the couch as he sat on her lap facing her.

Emily walked into the living room with her swollen belly. "He really just loves you to death. Most of the girls are sleeping. Kim's pacing slightly. All the kids are sleeping."

Janae smiled. "I really can't wait to have one of my own. I want a baby so bad. I want to be a mother and Paul is going to be the most amazing Father. He'll be great just like Michael."

Emily nodded. "Yes, Paul will, I've seen the way he is with all the kids. He's so good with the babies and the toddlers. Just like all the guys in the pack are."

About an hour later, Collin came crashing through the back door. "Janae! Sam told me to get you, Seth has been hurt and there's no way they can keep fighting without another body."

Janae nodded. "What's been going on?"

Collin frowned. "One vampire turned into ten. Apparently they've been trying to get closer to the damn tribe because they wanted to go after the pregnant imprints. They want to dissect them to find out how to wolf gene is passed and so they can figure out a way to wipe out the gene so we can't produce the gene anymore."

Janae looked at Emily. "Do you have jean shorts?"

Emily nodded. "There on the washer."

Janae handed Oscar over to Emily as she ran into the laundry room and pulled her jeans off and then pulled the jean shorts on and ran outside; as soon as she was in the tree line she got her shorts and t-shirt off and tied them around her leg and phased as soon as she could. She tore off through the trees at maximum speed. She hadn't been in wolf form for about three months, so it was slightly foreign to her.

Sam was already in her head telling her they were at the borderline between Forks and La Push. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. When she came up over the hill she came to a screeching halt and took notice of the vampires talking shit to the wolves and wolves snarling and snapping at the vampire's trying to keep them from crossing the borders.

She growled out when she watched as one Vampire was yanking on Paul's beautiful fluffy tail as another one had him in a head lock. Paul's jaws were snapping away trying to get one if not both of the vampire's off of him. Janae reared back as she charged and jumped on the leech that was jerking on his tail. As she slid to a stop her claws dug into the bloodsucker and started ripping apart the marble skin. She jerked her head back as she was spitting out chuckles of hard vampire skin. She finally dug her claw into the vampire as she clamped her razor sharp teeth around the head as she jerked her head back and forth vigorously and the head finally snapped off.

'_Damn baby that was fuckin sexy.'_ Paul growled out as he got the upper hand on the bloodsucker that had him in a headlock and popped his head off and spit it out on the ground.

Janae laughed. _'I knew you missed my wolf.'_

Paul walked over and nuzzled her neck. _'Always.'_

The vampire that Jared was trying to take down wasn't going as easy and when he got across the border into La Push; Jared and Paul both took off after him through the woods. They had to stop him.

Janae watched as they took off as she told Paul to be careful as she continued helping taking down a few of the weaker vampires. Janae stopped for a minute. _'Hey where are you guys at babe?'_ She asked Paul. Suddenly she stopped short when two huge vampire's came crashing against her body. They encircled her wolf body in their arms as they immediately crushed her body with their unbending strength.

Paul had heard Janae ask his where they were he was two seconds from answer her when he heard her scream out inside his head. It shook the very foundation and his fur stood on END at his wife's sudden pain. Paul's body was racked with head to tail pain. He nearly collapsed on the ground the pain was so intense.

A high pitched yelp as the two vampires's released her body and it crumpled to the ground. To add insult to injury both vampires's stomped on each of her paws effectively breaking all fingers and toes; causing Janae to scream out once more in horrific pain. The pain was completely unbearable. There wasn't anything that didn't hurt. She could feel her accelerated healing process as it was trying to heal bone that shouldn't be healed. She immediately phased back.

Janae wasn't sure how but Seth had healed incredible fast already and he got to her first and helped her get dressed, both hoping Paul wouldn't kill him for going near his naked wife.

Sam finished up the last vampire and he hand Embry and Quil start the fire to burn the vampire pieces that were strewn all over the forest floor. He watched as Seth sat on the ground with Janae's head in his lap trying to calm her down. Sam shook his head just looking at the way her body had been broken and crushed made him physically sick to his stomach. Paul was going to go ballistic when he saw her. He might not even be able to see her without phasing. As Paul and Jared were headed back Sam warned him ahead of time the condition Janae was in. He'd ordered Brady to go into his house and have Emily call Carlisle.

They were going to need him now more than ever.

By the time Paul and Jared got back and phased; Paul slowly walked over and saw Janae's head in Seth's lap. He could see her ribs were broken and a couple were protruding through her skin her fingers were broken and she had numerous broken bones and contusions. Paul kept his distance until he was sure he could get closer to her without phasing. He wasn't about to phase and put her in more pain. Paul slowly sunk down into the dirt next to her small broken body and he carefully lifted her into his arms. She whimpered and whined the whole way back to Sam and Emily's. She passed out and woke up a few times. When they got to Sam and Emily's, Dr. Leech was there and Paul placed her on the bed in the guest room and then quickly left. He had to. He couldn't stay and watch.

Paul's heart broke for her; this was his entire fault.

She stopped phasing because she wanted a baby. If he would've just given her what she wanted, she would've been pregnant all ready and she wouldn't have been able to phase.

More importantly she wouldn't be in the house fighting to block the pain or fighting for her own life.


	14. Ch 14 Fixing Her To Fix Them

**Chapter 14** – Fixing Her To Fix Them

Paul sat on the steps of the wraparound porch, his eyes were closed as his elbows rested on his knees, his fingers were laced together and his chin was rested on his hands. It was almost too much to bear listening to Janae's blood curdling screams. He'd only been through this one other time before Janae had even lived in La Push. Her brother Jake had been crushed by a newborn vampire and had to have most of his bones re-broken so they could set and heal properly.

But Janae was his wife. This made everything a thousand times worse.

Her screams were gut wrenching and each one pierced his heart and hurt so bad; not only that but the pain she was in was coursing through his veins. He wanted to phase, he wanted to phase BAD! He wanted to run through the woods and kill everything in his path he didn't care how cute and fuzzy they were or that Janae would scold him like a child for being so mean to the forests defenseless animals.

He couldn't leave not right now. She needed him to be there. He needed to be there in case she needed him next to her at any given second. He just couldn't watch as Dr. Leech broke her bones and reset them to heal properly. He wanted to be next to her, he wanted to be next to her hold her hand but he just couldn't stand Dr. Leech hurting her more and he'd almost phased a half a dozen times after she'd screamed out from the pain.

Sam and Jake sat outside with Paul, knowing that Janae's screams of pain were killing him inside. Jake could understand what she was going through, having gone through the same thing a few years ago. But he knew Paul was struggling. His wolf was struggling to be released and go shred Dr. Cullen for hurting his imprint. He was struggling with his wolf to maintain complete control over his entire body.

Most of the pack had taken their imprints and kids home; they didn't want to subject them to Janae's excruciating screams of pain. Sam watched as Paul controlled his anger and temper; for about the hundredth time Janae screamed out. Sam gripped Paul's shoulder when he physically jumped in place. Sam having talked to Paul to calm him down trying to get through to Paul's wolf to make him understand Dr. Cullen was helping.

Paul frowned with every scream as it rippled through his body. "He has to fix her so she can fix us."

Sam and Jake looked at each other not quite sure what Paul was talking about. Figuring he was not in his right mind right now and just let him be.

Dr. Cullen walked out onto the porch with a heavy sigh. "Sam, Paul, Jake; I wish the circumstances were different for me having to come to the reservation." His golden eyes looked at Paul. "Janae is resting comfortably. Because she stopped phasing her accelerated healing will take a bit longer to completely heal her up. I've got her hooked up to a morphine drip for the pain, with Sam's permission I want to come by in the morning and check on her and bring another bag or two of morphine just in case." Carlisle could tell Paul wanted to ask if she was really okay and his eyes met the man in questions onyx eyes he let a small smile grace his lips. "She'll be just fine Paul. I promise give her a few days, she'll be a little sore but she will be up and she will be okay."

Sam nodded. "Absolutely; whatever it takes to make her comfortable until she's fully healed. Thanks Carlisle." Sam shook the leeches had as a sign of respect and thanks for helping not only a pack member but a pack member's imprint.

Carlisle walked down the steps towards his car, but stopped. "Paul, she's been asking for you. It's okay to go in and see her. She needs you now." He turned after Paul nodded at him and got in his car disappearing down the road back to Forks.

Sam patted Paul on the back. "Go see your wife."

Paul nodded as he trekked up the steps and into the house. He swallowed hard as he took the stairs up to the second floor two at a time. He stopped outside of the guest bedroom where the scent of leech lingered heavy in the air, but he could smell Janae's scent just under it. He moved closer to the doorway and his heart thumped faster as he saw Janae lying in the bed. Her skin was pale instead of tan and her lips were even a pale pink rather than the vibrant red they always were. He could see Dr. Leech had two morphine bags attached to her, making sure she was completely comfortable.

Paul hit his knees next to the bed as he gently took her hand in both of his. His sad onyx eyes scraped over her body as he watched some of the healing begin. He could hear soft whimpers coming from her, anyone with wolf hear could hear it. Paul leaned over and placed his lips against her forehead. "I'm sorry Janae. I'm so sorry baby."

Janae whimpered as she could hear how broke Paul's voice sounded as she listened to his words. "Paul…"

Paul frowned as he placed feather light kisses on her forehead and all over her face. "I'm so-so sorry Janae. This is my entire fault. If I just would've told you the real reason I didn't want to have a baby, you could've fixed it and you would be pregnant right now instead of fighting for your life. You fix everything that's wrong. You're the only one who can fix me Janae. You're the only one I trust to save me and be in my life and that's exactly what you did when I imprinted on you. You saved me. You've been saving me since I imprinted on you I just didn't realize it."

Janae opened her weak blue eyes as she looked up at Paul who was hovering above her. Her hand came up and caressed his cheek softly. She saw the wet trails on his tan cheeks from the tears as they poured from his beautiful blackened eyes. "I'm okay Paul." Her voice was raspy from the screaming earlier and she ached all over, but she had to get Paul to understand she was going to be okay.

Paul's heart flipped in his chest but still felt like it slid down into his stomach. "I swear on my life I'll do anything you want Janae. I'll tell you anything I won't hide anything from you anymore. If you want to have a baby; we'll have a baby. I just need you to keep loving me. I don't want you to ever stop loving me."

"Paul I do love you. Just because you don't want to have a baby; I would never stop loving you because of that." Janae could feel tears building in her eyes and her throat was burning because of the rawness of it. "I can't fix you if you don't tell me what's wrong. But you know me. I'll do my damndest to help any way I can."

Paul kissed her forehead and then her lips softly. "Not now. Sleep, get rest you need it. We'll talk later or tomorrow or whenever your feelings better; just rest."

"Don't leave, please." Janae begged.

Paul shook his head keeping her hand in his as he kissed it. "I'm not going anywhere beautiful. Just get better. I'll be here when you wake up I promise." Paul watched as her blue eyes drifted closed, but he never moved.

Emily came in and Sam followed her as he carried a nice stuffed chair into the room and with her direction he placed it next to the bed for Paul. Emily leaned down and kissed the top of Paul's head. "She'll be okay Paul. She's stronger than any of you ever gave her credit for." He didn't answer her back he just nodded and kept his eyes on his wife.

Once the early morning turned into mid morning, then afternoon then night, Paul reluctantly pulled himself up from the floor next to the bed and plopped into the soft comforting chair. He'd have to remember to thank Emily later. Right around 11 PM, Paul could feel his eyelids getting heavy. Carlisle had been by to check on Janae and said she was starting to heal faster than she was earlier that morning when he'd first started re-breaking her bones. His eyes finally drifted shut and he slipped into a deep sleep.

Around 3 AM, Janae woke up and tested the waters with moving her hands and then her arms, feet and legs. She could feel herself healed, but she was incredibly sore from the entire ordeal. Her blue eyes looked over and saw Paul fast asleep in the huge overstuffed chair that was normally in Emily and Sam's living room. He looked so peaceful and sweet in it. She couldn't believe he'd cried. For the five years they'd been together he was never one to get over emotional about anything; temperamental yes, emotional no.

Janae slowly moved around a little more and noticed she had two I.V's in the backs of her hands. The morphine had her head feeling foggy so she reached down and carefully pulled them out and saw the holes seal up immediately. She carefully sat up and crawled from the bed to sit in Paul's lap. She knew he didn't wake up but as soon as she was situated on his lap and was comfortable against his chest; his arms automatically went around her body. She sighed in contentment as she rested her head against his chest and quickly fell asleep again.

Sometime around 10 AM, Paul woke up and noticed Janae was situated on his lap. He had been so physically worn out he hadn't felt her sit on him. Her pale skin was tan again and his eyes traveled down and noticed the vibrant red was back in her beautifully pouty lips. He couldn't resist as his head dipped down and softly kissed her lips. He was pleasantly surprised when her hands slid up and her fingers buried themselves in his thick hair and her lips and tongue responded just as vehemently as his lips and tongue.

When they finally pulled away from each other; Paul smiled softly. "My beautiful wife came back to me."

Janae smiled. "Of course. Where was I going to go?"

Paul shook his head. "I don't even want to talk about it much less think about it. C'mon let's get in the bed and get some more sleep. You've had a hard couple of nights and you need to build up your strength. We both need more rest. We can talk about and or discuss anything you want once we wake up. But right now; let's sleep." Paul carefully stood with her in his arms and laid her on the bed. He climbed in next to her and pulled her back against his chest. His lips softly kissed her neck a few times listening to her soft sighs of contentment; but quickly stopped. He felt as Janae pushed back and snuggled further into his arms as they both once again fell into a deep peaceful sleep; one that both were in much need of.

Paul already promising to tell her everything and come clean; it was time. It had gone on long enough.


	15. Ch 15 Make Everything Ok

**So here's the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I have started the sequel for All Fall Down but I'm not happy with it yet. So I have another Paul story for your reading pleasure! I should have it up in a few days. Until then I hope you're enjoying my Embry story. This story was inspired by the song: I Will Be by Leona Lewis **

**Thanx Maxine**

**Chapter 15** – Make Everything Ok

Janae was leaning into her husband's warm body and his hand was laced together with hers. He was softly whispering in her ear. She couldn't keep the smirk off her face. He always knew how to make even the most innocent comment come out as dirty as could be. He knew it made her feel naughty.

It had been six days since she'd been nearly crushed to death by two vampires who were now both dead thanks to Sam and Jake. Emily had been such a worry wart she made Janae stay with them until Dr. Cullen had come back to the house and double checked her over with a complete physical. Paul wasn't happy about Dr. Leech coming around Janae again, but one glare from Emily and he shut up and sat down. When Dr. Cullen had given her a clean bill of health, Paul had immediately scooped her up into his arms and took her out to his truck. Nothing else was going to stop him from taking his wife home.

Paul pulled into the driveway of their home. Blue eyes scanned the familiar house that they made into a home almost four years ago. They had moved in a year before they got married. And in a couple more weeks they would've been married for three years. Paul parked the truck and threw it in park while killing the engine. He got out and watched as Janae slowly moved across the front seat. She was still pretty sore and Dr. Cullen had said that was normal and in a few more days and a couple of warm baths she'd start feeling better. Paul waited until she got to the edge of the seat and lifted her into his arms and carried her into the house. Janae's arm was wrapped around his neck and she was softly kissing his ear and neck. Clearly he was enjoying it. "Janae if you don't stop that I'm going to drop you." Her giggles filled the air because she knew exactly what kind of affect her lips had on his body. It didn't matter if she kissed his lips, cheek or even the middle of his back; her lips completely lit his whole body on fire.

Janae pulled back as she smiled widely. "You wouldn't dare drop me. I know you better than anyone my dearest husband." She placed a soft kiss on his cheek as he chuckled and shook his head.

"So bedroom or couch?" He asked wondering where she'd be more comfortable. He wanted her to relax as much as possible. He'd made sure the school had gotten both of them substitutes while they were out for the week and today was Friday so, they had a couple of days before the final week of school then they would be as free as their students all summer long.

"Uh couch please my love." Janae smirked before she leaned over and kissed his lips softly. She felt him move over as he leaned down and placed her on the couch.

Paul went back over and closed the front door. He walked back to the couch before plopping down next to Janae and then cringed. "Sorry! I didn't mean to jostle you."

Janae smiled as she grabbed the collar of his t-shirt and pulled him to her. Her lips automatically capturing his in a nice deep passionate kiss. She pulled back slightly and rubbed her nose against his. "I can think of a few ways you can make it up to me."

Paul groaned. "Oh I just bet you can but first things first. I made a promise that if you were okay I'd talk to you about the real reason why I didn't want you getting pregnant."

Janae shook her head as she grabbed his hand. "Paul you don't have to do it right now. We can take a couple of days to just relax a little."

Paul shook his head negatively as he stood up. "Baby I respect and love you too much to not hold up a promise I made to you." He paced slightly and wasn't really sure where to begin. He stopped when he noticed his favorite pair of blue eyes was watching him with slight apprehension. Paul walked over and sat on the thick oak coffee table that he had actually made and stained for their living room. He leaned his elbows on his knees as Janae moved forward and her knees were between his and she took both of his hands and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

"Whatever it is Paul you can tell me. I love you so much. Nothing you tell me is going to change how much or how deeply I love you." Janae admitted honestly to him; her blue eyes still holding his onyx captive.

Paul exhaled heavily. "You know about the story of my parents. My dad with his anger issues and the fighting they did. Mom giving up and deciding she didn't want me and took my sister in the split." When Janae nodded, Paul swallowed hard. "I don't want to bring a baby into this world if that's what it has to look forward too. I don't want our kids to be raised by single parents. I started hating my mother by the time I turned 13. The night I phased it was my sixteenth birthday, my mother was supposed to come to town and I was to go out to dinner with her, her new husband, my sister and my step brother. They never showed up. She didn't even call to tell me she couldn't make it." Paul broke eye contact as he looked down at their joined hands. "Janae I can't put anyone though what I went through. I don't want our kids to hate either one of us if we make a mistake."

Janae could already feel tears sliding down her cheeks as her hands tightened around his and when he looked back up she could see the unshed tears in his beautiful onyx eyes. He had been holding all this guilt inside his whole life practically. She wished for just once his mother could see what a great man he turned out to be; what a great husband he was. He was loving and caring and he was a hell of a teacher; his students loved him. He might like to play around a lot during class and was NEVER prepared for anything, but those kids loved him. "Baby, I know you love your mother but let me be the first to say, she is the most selfish bitch I ever met."

Paul frowned as he blinked to keep his feelings at bay. "I know she was and you're right I do love her. But she missed so much of my life; I just hate her for it so badly." Paul caressed Janae's cheek. "I love you so much; I want to give you everything life has to offer. But part of my heart just won't let me do it and I don't know how to change it. I don't know how to fix that part of me that's broken. I'm so sorry Janae."

Janae's tears were like a waterfall down her tan cheeks as she jumped up and threw her arms around his neck, he grabbed her hips and guided her down onto his lap as he moved back over to the couch. "Paul, baby you're not broken and even if you were I can fix it I promise. Just like you said before; I never made a promise to you that I couldn't keep. But you're not broken, you was NEVER broken. You're heart is hurting and maybe a little cracked; but you forgot one important thing."

It killed him to listen to her voice crack and cry because of him. At least he wasn't hurting her on purpose; he knew this was going to be emotional for her he just never thought he'd feel so hurt to bring up the past. Paul looked up at his beautiful wife. "What's that?"

"I'm your imprint. Your mother was not your dad's imprint they didn't have the bond to hold them together like we do. I will do everything in my power to make you understand I will never go anywhere in this life without you. You're the very best thing that came into my life at a time when I didn't even know I needed you. You didn't ask me for anything more than friendship and that's what I gave you; but what I got back from you was so much more." Janae smiled softly. "I got a soul mate and the love of my life. I got my husband and my best friend; and I'm hoping soon to add the title of father of my children, because I don't want anyone else. No marriage is perfect Paul, sure we have our fights and we get on each other's nerves, but at the end of the day you are ALWAYS going to be the ONLY one I want in my life."

He smiled softly at his wife. He kissed her lips softly. "Have I told you how much I love you today?"

"Today? Umm no; at least not that I remember." She laughed as she played along with him.

"I love you so much baby. You're right at the end of the day you are truly the only one I want or will ever need in my life." Paul cupped her face as he captured her lips with his.

Janae felt him pull back sooner than she liked and then felt as he stood from the couch with her in his arms. "Where we going?"

"To make a baby." He answered honestly as he walked into the bedroom.

"But…" Her words died on her lips as he kissed her again.

"But nothing…Even if you don't get pregnant right away; well have lots of fun practicing." His sweet smile had been replaced with his signature smirk as he softly laid her on the bed and joined her.

She fixed him; he knew she could make everything ok.

The End


End file.
